The adventure continues
by Melitchy
Summary: Vampires all over the world are attacking humans. Hep V is spreading inside the vampire population. In Bon Temps, things aren't looking good and Sookie is going to have to face problems of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**I know most of you guys ship Sookie and Erik, and believe me, I love seeing those two together (in the books as well as on TV). But I thought it was time for a little Sookie & Alcide romance… It takes place right after season 6. Hope you'll like it ;)**

"What? They want us to let those cadavers drink our blood?!" Someone yelled at Sam. It was a good thing Alcide and I were still in the bushes. No way he lets a vampire come near him.

"We should go home… I sense this isn't going to bring us any good. I had enough blood suckers in my life." Alcide whispers. I was holding his arms, trying to make myself taller to see what he saw. Looking at his face, it wasn't anything good.

"Alcide, what's happening?" And why would anyone let vampire drink there blood? Especially in Bon Temps. It's not like they're big fans of them here.

"Sam want's everyone on town to pair with a vampire. So that vampire has _food_ and the human has protection against the hep - Vamps." Sometimes, dating werewolf has his perks; I would have never been able to hear that from here.

"What? He can't be serious?!" I think I've been bitten enough in my life. What did dating a vampire brought to me? Other than great sex and troubles of course. I do not deny being in love with two vampire, at one point in my life. But, like I said, it didn't bring me any good.

"Let's go home. I don't know what's on Sam's mind, and I don't want to know." Letting my mental wall up isn't easy, especially in such a crowd.

"Excellent." Alcide putted a protective arm around my shoulder as we headed back to the car. Where did Sam found such a stupid idea? He hates vampires! How could that have changed? The crowd behind us was starting to yell louder. That didn't bother me too much, but the fact that they're thinking even louder than they were talking, that did. Shutting my eyes, I let Alcide walk us towards his car while I try to shut everyone's thoughts down.

"Sookie?" As Alcide stopped I opened my eyes. Next to his car was standing Bill. I hadn't seen him in a while, other than on TV for his book.

"Bill." I said trying to sound as normal as possible. Alice knows that Bill was my first everything. And even if he never said it out loud, I know he doesn't like him because of it.

"I figured you heard what Sam said?" His deep dark eyes looking at me like if he was trying to charm me, even knowing it wasn't possible.

"Sure, like if I'll let anyone of your species bite me!" Alcide barks out. Can't say its big love between them.

"Too bad, doggie blood is my favorite." Bill replied teeth out.

"Bill, if you came here to see if we could be your blood banks, I'm sorry but the answer is no." I tell him gently squeezing Alcide arm to keep him calm. His eyes already had turned gold and I didn't want him to change in the middle of the parking lot. Wouldn't want to give any human a bad opinion on wolves. And the people of Bon Temps already think's I'm a freak, for dating vampires, what would they say if they knew that my new lover is were-wolves? Or worse, if they knew that I'm half fairy. Not that it matters, but I would like to keep some dignity in this city.

"Actually, I just came to offer my protection. You don't have to give me a drop of blood. Just wear a plaster on your neck of wrist to make everybody think so. That way they'll know you're under someone's protection." Well, it is a generous offer. I don't know many vampires that'd turn down my blood.

"Who says we need protection?" Alcide asked, surprised by his offer. His thoughts were going so fast I couldn't follow, not that I was trying.

"Maybe you don't wolf, but Sookie is going to need some. Especially with all of those vampires that are purchasing there next meal before dying from Hep V." Great, more vampires in town.

"I can protect her by myself." Alcide said, his eyes back to their normal color.

"Sure, a wolf and a fairy against a nest of vampires… Sookie will lose all of her light before you both lose your life. Excellent idea." Great, I was feeling like if I wasn't even a part of this conversation anymore.

"What if we said we'd think about your offer?" After all, it's a good deal. He just wants to protect me, like he always did.

"That's fine with me. Jason probably will be under Violet's protection?" Jason! Well, I haven't seen him in a while.

"I guess so. Those two are inseparable." I tried to visit him, but he always was too busy to actually talk to me longer than a minute. After that he would close the door right in front of me and leaving me outside. After he did that like four times, I stopped going over there.

"Call me when you decided to accept or decline my offer." Bill looked at me one last time before vanishing. I hate it when they do that. Can't they just walk towards the woods and vanish in there? They would look more human.

"Do you think Erik is going to make you the same offer?" Alcide asked as he opened the passage doors of his car. Erik? Taking about vanishing, I have no idea of where he is.

"Probably not. Now let's go home, before we fall on someone else." He walked around the car before taking his seat behind the wheel and drove away. Far away from Bellefleur's, the new Merlotte. Maybe we would have done it any other way, if we had knew what would happen there that evening.

When I woke up the next morning, Alcide wasn't next to me anymore. But by the smell that came from the kitchen, I knew he was probably just making breakfast. Stretching my way out of bed, I putted on my robe before heading towards the delicious smell.

"Good morning!" Alcide said smiling when I walked into the kitchen. Isn't it great, to actually be able to find your man in the kitchen, cooking actual breakfast in front of the window while the sun is covering him of light? I walked towards him and kissed him gently.

"Good morning!" I say smiling. How strange is that, my mind always knew that I should be with Alcide, but my heart always was elsewhere. And now that my mind won, my heart can't even image being with someone else. Not even a blond hot Viking looking like a god.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning!" He said taking me in his arms. My head on his shoulder, I was looking through the window.

"I know. I woke up on the smell of bacon. I have to admit it would have been even better to find you shirtless. But that doesn't go if you make bacon!" Shirtless, not to mention completely naked in my kitchen. Alcide was thinking about the exact same thing, he was picturing me cooking naked.

"I would never cook naked only wearing red shoes!" I said giving him a punch on the shoulder. Alcides mind may be harder to read than a human's, when he's thinking that loud, I can't help but hear it. Or in this case, see it. Especially when he's touching me.

"What? I think it's an excellent idea. In fact, I should go buy you those red heels…" Laughing it away, I took a seat around the table waiting for him to finish the bacon. Putting on the radio, I smiled because I knew the song they were playing.

"So, have you been thinking about what Bill said yesterday?" He sighs. It's not like if there was something like a perfect timing to ask you boyfriend if he wants your ex-boyfriend to protect you from potential crazy vampires that would love to suck all my fairy-human blood out of my body. Besides, that would mean that your actual boyfriend and werewolf isn't able to protect you on his own, which I never said.

"News flash!" They shut down the song right in the middle and just before Alcide would answer me. "It is announced that 3 more humans passed away from yesterday's attack. The responsible vampires haven't been arrested yet. If you just joined us, know that the little city of Bon Temps has been attacked yesterday evening by a handful of vampires, that may be infected with hep V. Six people died of the attack and several are still fighting for their life. Let's all hope that this attack isn't the first of multiples. We'll keep you update on the situation. In the meantime, don't get out after the sun goes down and remember, do not open the door on people you do not know. It was Roger Brooks with the 8 O'clock news." I stared at the radio, still trying to process the information. Bon Temp, attacked? When? Where? How? Why? Alcide immediately stopped the cooking and faced me. The same questions went through his mind.

"What do we do first? Call Sam or Bill?" Alcide asked me. Apparently, we were going to accept Bill's offer. Not that we had much choice now.

"I'll call Bill. You call Sam and ask him everything he knows." After all, he's the new mayor. If he doesn't know, who will?

Of course Bill was sleeping and I left him a message on his voicemail. He would hear it in the evening. When I came back in the kitchen Alcide was putting to plates on the table.

"So? What did he said?" I asked him ignoring the plate full of juice bacon. I wouldn't be able to eat anything until I know. "Vampires, a dozen of them. They attack everyone at Merlottes, or should I say Bellefleur's?" I could tell it wasn't pretty and that he obviously wasn't telling me the bloody side of the story. Palm up, I invited him to let me see. Rolling his eyes, he took mine. He was hiding me part of the story. The first humans who died, died dismembered. The vampires were famished! Alcide stroke my back while he was telling me story, silently. It was weird, because with Alcide, I didn't felt like a freak, and because he didn't thought it was any weird to follow his thoughts.

"Any one we know?" I ask him when he was done.

"One of your grams friends, but for the rest, nobody you were close too." Being close too. I felt like I was close to everyone in this city.

"Any names?" He was still holding me in his arms, like if it would be less hard for me to hear those names that way.

"Annabell Stark. JB Du Rone. Castor Miles. Mimsy Rose Taylor. Eddie Booth & Marylin Booth." I froze recognizing one of those names.

"Which one?" Alcide asked me stroking my back. Trying to remain strong, and not to fall down and starts crying I inhaled his smell.

"JB Du Rone. I went to school with him. He was one to only kids that didn't saw me as a freak." He sure wasn't the smartest kid, but he was one of the sweetest. He was kind of like my brother, only well, that we weren't blood related.

"I'm sorry Sookie." He said.

"Do you think there still in Bon Temps?" If those vamps are still here, I wouldn't be surprised to see some vampire hunters in time soon. Since the world knows about hep V vamps, they grow.

"They could. But they could have left town right after …" You know what, for once, I wasn't going to try to fix things. For one, I don't know those vampires, and I don't want to get involved in it.

"Too many people died here lately."

"I know." Too many, they were too many. Grams, Debby Pelt (even if I had too…), JB, my parents (so they tried to kill me, they were still my parents…) Tara (well her human side died…) Dawn. I felt like I was carrying the whole world on my shoulder. I felt like thinking about anything else than that. Or even better, stop thinking.

"Alcide?" I looked up at him trying to put all of my emotions and thoughts into my eyes. So that he would understand what I wanted, what I needed right now.

"Sookie?" Putting both my arms around his neck, I started to kiss him. He closed his eyes, still not understanding where I was going to. My one hand was going down his shirt and started to unbutton it. "Now? You're sure?" I could tell he was already in the mood, because he was picturing is in bed already, or to be honest, on the kitchen table.

"Help me shut down my brains. Let's celebrate life instead of morn." Celebrate life. Maybe it wasn't the right time, but we sure needed to.

**Any thoughts? Any advice maybe? For those who doesn't know me, I'd like to tell you that English isn't my native language so I know I make mistakes and hope you won't mind. But try writing in another language (like French ;) ) it's not that easy ;)**

**Don't forget to write a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the first chapter! Well, I guess you wouldn't start reading the second one if you didn't! **

Arlene had called earlier today, she wasn't opening the bar today. She was too afraid of what was going to happen after they went down. That's something I can easily understand. She lost Terry and if something happened to her, her kids would be alone, and Mickey would never remember any of his parents. Alcide canceled his plans too, he should have gone to Shreveport to work on some new building, but instead he stayed in bed with me all day. Not it had been so hard for him or anything like that.

"You know it's going to be full moon tonight?" I told him. We were both in bed, the sheets covering our naked bodies. Alcide was breathing heavily and so did I, still recovering.

"Of course I know."

"So are you going out tonight?" He's not going really far. He's a solitary wolf now, and if he sees someone from he's old pack, well let's say it isn't going to be pretty for Alcide.

"Sure, leaving you all alone. You're a vamp magnet!" I was glad he didn't say man magnet.

"Really? I'm sure they'll find themselves another fairy to bite in. One that hasn't human blood. Sure they'll be much tastier than I am. I should call Andy though. Tell him to keep his daughter inside." Since Andy had Adilyn, we had grown towards each other. After all, I was the only person that would ever fully understand his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm staying in, especially if we're celebrating life again!" He laughed.

"As much as that sounds great. We have to get out of this bedroom. I'm pretty sure Bill is going to come by and I really have to talk to Andy." One last kiss and I walked out of bed, feeling Alcide eyes on my back as I walked towards my dresser.

"She's not putting one foot outside of the house promise. Take care Sookie." Andy said as he hung up. One good thing, Adilyn wasn't there yesterday. Maybe they vampires haven't picked up any or our scents and left town. Alcide was moving around the house. The moon was high now and he was feeling his influences.

"Alcide? You really should go for a run…" I told him when he came back in the living room.

"No way. You said he would come and I want to be there when he does." He said looking around like if maybe he was there already and he hadn't heard him come in.

"You know I've deals with vampires before right?"

"Yes, and you know that it wouldn't be the first time I safe your pretty little ass because of it?" True, but still auwtch. "Sorry. Didn't mean to say it that way, you not that ass part, but the rest."

"I promise I'll not leave this house or open it to anyone I don't know. They can't compel me to let them come in. Besides, you'll be running in the woods around the house. If there's anything, you'll hear it or smell it." If it's a vampire, I can't still use my light. Grandpa did teach me how to use it better. And since I haven't been using it in a while, it's restoring itself. I'm sure that I can't lose it just by using some of it. I could tell he was going to agree with it and go for a run. Maybe he would meet Sam in the woods and play. Not that I can imagine what he's actually doing or anything.

"You sure? I can stay, after all, we did do some exercising earlier."

"One hundred percent sure, just try not to mark your territory on my car, house or any object that we own." I can't read his mind when he's a wolf, so I can't tell if he's more human than wolf.

"Real funny. Fine, I'll be back in one hour." He said already taking of his shirt, showing me some awesome abs.

"I have to admit, I'm enjoying the view…" I said smiling as he was undressing himself. He laughed and putted his clothes on a chair before walking towards me and kissing my forehead.

"I'll be back soon. Don't get yourself in any troubles." He whispered. I had to do my best not to squeeze his hot butt when he turned around and left. The air around him was already getting blurred when he ran outside of the door. Looking through the window, I could just see a white wolf running into the woods before it disappeared. Just ten seconds later, someone knocked on the door, like if he or she knew I was alone.

"Sookie? It's Bill." Great, bad timing. I still have that picture of Alcide running around naked inside the house, and believe me, that's not something you forget easily.

"Door's open." I told him, since I didn't have the time to close it behind Alcide. Bill walked in. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that was contrasting with his white skin. I could tell he was hungry at the first look.

"You should keep the door closed." He said half-smiling. "Never heard the story of the bad wolf and the sheep?"

"I'm not afraid of wolves or any kind of supernatural creature. You should know that better than anyone." Well, maybe I was a bit afraid of some of them, like vampires that are half fairy. But luckily, the only one I knew is dead. I would say he met the sun, but that wouldn't have done him much wrong.

"I Know." He was looking around the house. Normally I would offer him some true blood, but I hadn't any and nobody was sure of what was in it anymore. "I'm happy you accepted my protection."

"Well, after what happened last night, I figured it couldn't do much wrong."

"Oh, you've heard of that." Of course I did. Bon Temps is not a big city. Everybody knows is by now.

"Did you know any of them?" he asked me.

"One, JB Du Rone. He was one my friends." Saying it out loud, while trying to seem like you aren't too affected, really not easy.

"I'm sorry." He seemed sincere. But it is Bill, he doesn't like it when I'm sad. He doesn't care about one of my friends being dead, but well about the fact that it makes me sad.

"Thank you."

"Where is Alcide?" I figured he added two and two together.

"Outside. It's the full moon."

"And he prefers to run outside than to stay inside with you?" He wasn't happy about it.

"I told him to go outside. I'm perfectly safe inside my own house as long as I don't invite anyone in. And after all, it's not like I can't defend myself. Vampires can't come in if I don't let them. Besides, Alcide is not far." I hate having to defend my choices.

"Yeah right." Bill took a seat on the sofa and I took the one in front of him. "You're under my protection now. If anything happens, just call or yell. As long as the sun is down, all be there." I hope I'm not going to need his help.

"Thank you. It's really nice of you. How many people do you have under your protection?" I had to ask him that. Because since we are not going to feed him, he has to have someone else.

"Besides you and Alcide? Portia Bellefleur…" Portia? He actually took Portia under his protection! His grand-grand-and many other grand-daughter?!

"She's accepted?" That's my way to ask him if she's going to be his blood bank…

"She knows she needs someone to watch over her, I just had to compel her not to be afraid of me anymore. She accepted the terms." The terms being sucked by a hot old vampire, that occasionally turns out to be one of your ancestors

"That's good news, I guess." I had no idea what to tell him about that.

"Like I said. I'm not planning on forcing you or Alcide to do anything you do not want. And Alcide has a weird taste."

"Everyone has a weird taste for you, expect for me." I think he had too much of my blood while we were together, and even after that.

"That's not true. Yours is like a little piece of sunlight. With yours, I feel like if the sun was actually shining on me." It's weird, he's talking about my blood…

"Yeah right. Everyone knows that, I'm little miss sunshine."

"I would offer you something to drink, but I don't have anything." And no way am I offering him to drink from me.

"Shhhhut." He said, suddenly sitting straight and watching behind him. I don't know what he heard, but it probably wasn't any good.

"Bill? What is it?" I asked him standing up and walking towards the window. I didn't see anything outside, but my vision wasn't half as good as Bill, nor was my hearing.

"Alcide is in the woods right?" I nod, hoping he would tell me more about what was happening.

"A car is coming towards your house." Great. That could pretty much be anyone. Vampires use cars too. Standing at the window, I waited along with Bill to see if that person was ally or enemy. When the car parked into the drive way. I was so relieved to see Andy walking out, along with his daughter and Lafayette. I had no idea those two became so close.

"It's Andy, Adilyn and Lafayette." I told him, like if it wasn't obvious already. "Behave around Adilyn. You know she feels around vampires." And it's normal, after all, her 3 sisters were killed by none other than Bill's baby vampire_._

"Sookie!" Adilyn said taking me in her arms. "_I missed you_" She thought and smiled at me.

"Sweetie, you know what I said about mental conversations!" Andy said nodding at me to say hey.

"Hay Sook!" Lafayette said. He wearing white clothes and was looking like the exact opposite of Bill. Bill was virile and masculine, Lafayette was, well Lafayette.

"Yes dad." She noticed Bill was in the room. I could tell she was all stressed up and feared him. So I did my best to let her know he wouldn't do her anything.

"Exactly the man we wanted to see!" Andy said. Closing the door behind them, I invited them to take a seat.

"So, what can I help you with Andy?" Bill asked. Adilyn who was sitting right next to me discreetly touched my hand.

"_Jessica offered us her protection."_ She told me

"I want to talk to you about your daughter…" Even if she technically wasn't really his daughter… "She came to see us yesterday, right before the slaughter happens. She offered us protection." He told Bill.

"_Only to you and your dad or to Lafayette too?_" I asked Adilyn not looking at her. If Andy doesn't want his daughter to talk with me that way, I should at least pretend it doesn't happen.

"_No, but Lafayette doesn't want a vampire to protect him. He told me so when dad wasn't looking. He said that he doesn't trust a bloodsucker with his life. I've seen in his head that he had had a lot of problems with vampire. Especially with a hot blond one._" I could see Eric in her mind. Of course Lafayette doesn't trust vampires. Eric almost killed him, and Lafayette is like me, he attracts trouble. 

"Jessica is a nice girl. She isn't very old but if she says she wants to protect both of you, I'm sure she'll do everything she can to do so." Bill told Andy.

"_Are you reading daddy's mind?"_ Adilyn asked me.

"_No, I'm not. I try not to listen to other people's thoughts. I'm sure Andy doesn't want me in his head."_ From all the people on earth, Andy sure wouldn't want me to be read his mind. For him, I'm just a fangbanger.

"_That's not true Sookie. He knows you're a good woman. Besides, he also knows you're like me, and that you're probably the only person on earth that could help me. So he respects you, and I think he actually kind of like you_." It's weird, having someone reading your own mind for a change.

"_It's not polite to listen to other people thoughts Adilyn…_" I said a grin appearing on my face. Lafayette was looking at both Adilyn and I. I'm sure he knows we were talking, but didn't say anything.

"_I can't help it."_ Adilyn said. By now, I wasn't paying any attention to Bill nor Andy. I was pretending to be, but I wasn't.

"_I picture myself having a wall in my head. It seems easy, but the trick is to always let that wall there. So you kind of always have to think about that wall somewhere in your head. It's not easy, but with the time, you'll learn how to do it."_ It really isn't easy. "_The more you focus, the better it is. Try it."_ Adilyn moved her hands and crossed her legs. I could tell she was concentrating by the look on Lafayette's face. He knows something is happening, but can't tell what. It's actually kind of funny.

"I did it!" Adilyn yelled out and stood up at the same time.

"You did what?" Andy asked his daughter, interrupting his conversation with Bill.

"I, I, I, …" Think faster Adilyn! Think faster.

"You were having a conversation with Sookie…"

"Look Andy, she was just asking me how she could stop hearing everyone's thoughts. It's no biggy." I told him, helping Adilyn.

"Really?" Andy looked at me, unsure, should he believe me? Of course he should!

"It's not easy you know, not being able to shut down every single thought around you… Adilyn is going to have a hard time, unless she managed to shut them off, just like I do." A hand on Adilyn's shoulder, I did my best to look as nice and innocent as possible.

"Well, thank you then. Oh, and thank you for letting us come in tonight. I couldn't Let Adilyn alone at home and I had to talk to Bill."

"Of course Andy. You can bring her anytime you want." I told him.

"Thank you Sookie."

"Yeah, now that you folks have talked, I'm going to take Sookie to the kitchen for a moment…" Lafayette said.

**The second chapter. I actually like Adilyn. So it wouldn't surprise me if I kept writing her in. After all, there aren't that much halfies… **

**So, what do you think about this chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

**My fist follower! So happy! Didn't want to let you wait to long for the next update. Here it is!**

Lafayette and I went to the kitchen while Andy was trying to remain polite and talk to Bill. Now that he had asked him what he wanted, it wasn't easy for him to actually keep talking to a vampire.

"Have you heard from Tara lately?" Lafayette asked me right away. He isn't the kind of guy that waits for the perfect moment.

"Not in a while. But I figure she's with Pam at the Fangtasia." I haven't heard of any member of the Fangtasia lately, which is good I guess, means they do not have any problems that would require my help.

"Apparently she agreed to protect her mom and that sun of a bitch of husband she has." Tara? Protect her mom!? What in the world happened with her?

"How do you know that?" I ask him poring both of us a cup of coffee. It's just then I noticed I completely forget to offer one to my others guests. "Do any of you want a cup of coffee?" I ask loudly.

"No thank you. As soon as Lafayette is done talking too you will just go back home." Andy yelled back.

"_No thank you Sookie." _Adilyn said, thinking as loudly as her father spoke. I handed my friend a cup of coffee over waiting for him to tell me more about it.

"You're not the only one is this fucked up city that has supernatural abilities you know…" He said flashing his whimpers. "Her mom told me alright!" Sure, that's one hell of an ability, being able to talk to Tara's mom. Don't know many people that could. "It's just, if a vampire should have offered me some protection, I was hoping it would be Tara." He said suddenly passionate by the coffee he was looking at.

"I understand. Maybe I could give her a phone call and ask her if maybe she could?" I don't know if Tara forgave her cousin for turning her into a vampire, but she forgave me and she seems happy now.

"Don't bother, I can call her myself. Did she ask you?"

"Nope, Bill did. And believe me Alcide isn't to glad about it." I whispered. Like I said, vampires have good ears.

"Well if your hot wolf gets mad, you can always send him to my place, there enough space in my bed for him…" Lafayette said with his seductive look.

"Yeah right. Not even in your dreams." I laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll go then. Call me if you hear anything that I should know about. And please, do me a favor, enjoy yourself with your man tonight…" Yes, like if we didn't do that all day. Oh, damned, Adilyn can hear me! Adilyn, I hope you're not listening to my thoughts right now!

"_Called me Sookie?" _Well, I guess she wasn't listening. "_Of course not, I heard my name and figure you were talking to me. I'm trying to do like you, putting a wall around my mind."_

"That's perfect Adilyn." I whispered in the kitchen.

"Sometimes I wish was a telepath, at least I would know what you two are talking about!" If Lafayette was a telepath, the world would be in great danger.

"I guess it's a good thing you're not." I laughed as I walked back to the living room;

"Lafayette and you done talking?" Andy asks as he stood up.

"Yes sweetheart, we can go. Oh Sook, if you want to reach me, I'm staying at Andy's for a while." That's something I fully understand, he lives in a little home, completely alone. No neighbors just like me. Well I have a Bill, that doesn't life too far and Alcide. But I like to think that he doesn't stay with me just to protect me. Besides, he isn't really safe in Shreveport for the moment.

When Andy left, I was all alone with Bill. I wanted him to go home, and told him he could, be he didn't want to let me alone in this house.

"You're one scream away Bill. And pretty sure you can still feel when I'm afraid." I had some cleaning to do and I couldn't do it if I still had company. Grams always said it wasn't polite. When you have guests, you have to entertain them.

"I'll leave when Alcide is back." He said like if I was a fragile little thing that could break at any moment.

"Bill, I'm sure you have something better to do. Like an interview, or write another book perhaps? Or maybe go check on Jessica?" It's my way to gently kicking him out of my house. Protection okay, but this kind of starts feeling like if his spying on me. "Bill." I started over, sitting right next to him and looking him right in the eyes, to show him I wasn't afraid and could be left alone. "I'm a fairy princess, I have powers. Maybe not the same as you, probably not as strong, but still. I perfectly can defend myself. Don't you remember the first time we met… It was you who needed my help... Now, could you please go? I have some stuff to take care off and I can't do it if I know you're watching my every move." I had remained calm and confident. Exactly how I should be.

"I don't like it." He said, but stood up any way.

"I know, you don't have to like it. If there's anything, you'll be the first one to know about it." I told him with a slight smile on my face to encourage him.

"Bye Sookie. You know where to find me if you need me. For anything." I wasn't sure what he meant by anything…

"Good night Bill." I told him and as soon as the front door was open, I felt a slight breeze and he was gone. When I closed the door, he probably already was at his place.

I was reading a book in the sofa while music was playing on the radio. I had made Alcide something to eat for when he'd come back which shouldn't take long now. I hadn't done that in long time. Just sit in my living room with a good book and a blanket on me. It felt good to feel like my old self for one. The person I was before I walked into the world of vampires, werewolves, shifters and fairies. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change anything that happened, because, it brought me love. But I would think twice for every step I would take. While turning the page, I heard a wolf moan outside which made me laugh silently. A few seconds later, I heard some noise behind the house. Putting my book on the table, I walked towards the kitchen.

"Sookie?" Alcide almost whispered knocking on the door.

"I'm right here!" I said now running to open the door for my man. When I opened it I wasn't surprised to find him covered of mud and his hair definitely needed a brush. And even so, he was sexy. I could tell he probably had shifted right in front of the house because he wasn't use to walk on too feet anymore.

"Shower." He said when he came in. Closing the door behind him, he was already heading towards the bathroom.

"If you need anything, just say it!". I told him. When I came back to the living room I could hear the shower. A good ten minutes later he came out, only wearing a towel around his waist.

"It smells like dead in here." He said walking towards me. Letting himself fall on the sofa, he took me closer to him so I was half resting on him. His one arm around me while the other one was holding my hand, playing with my fingers.

"Bill came by. I assume you smell him?" Vampires don't really smell like dead people, but like I said, Alcide isn't a big fan.

"I was sure he would come by as soon as I'd have left the house."

"Andy came by too. With Lafayette and Adilyn." His body went up and down with every breath he took, rocking me along with it.

"Adilyn, the other halfie?"

"Yes, her dad doesn't want her to have mental conversations with me. He doesn't think it's polite." I was looking at our hands and letting my body take his body heat. After all, he came out of a warm shower, while he had just shifted. And Werewolves naturally have a higher temperature. I was getting so used to have Alcide around that I didn't really lighted up a fire anymore. And I handed notice it was getting cold inside here until he came back.

"He's just jealous because you can do that with his daughter and he can't." That's one of the things I like the most about Alcide, I'm not a telepath, or a fairy, I'm just a really gifted Sookie.

"So, how was it? Miss your pack?" I had to ask him. What if he really did miss them and didn't want to be a solitary wolf anymore? He can't go back to Shreveport, so he would have to find himself another pack. Which would mean leave Bon Temps, and me. Of course I could go with him, but he would have to ask me.

"Oh you know, letting the beast inside take over." No I don't know, that's exactly why I ask. I'm not a wolf, and I'll never be.

"Had dinner?" What? Some wolf does eat raw meat when they go running during full moon.

"I like my meat cooked. Besides, why would eat that when I know my awesome girlfriend has made me something to eat at home?"

"Repeat that one part." Sounds like music to my ears. It's actually the first time I'm in a relation where they guy doesn't treat me like a fragile human that serves as blood bank. Erik was sweet, especially with amnesia. But he did saw me as fragile. With Alcide, I don't feel like a simple human, I feel like a princess and not a fairy princess. Like his princess.

"Eat at home?" He says knowing that wasn't what I meant. A kick in his stomach made him repeat the good part. "My awesome girlfriend?"

"Yes, that part." Like I said, music to my ears. "Now let's go to bed, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Hum, being in bed with the sexiest girl of Louisiana… I could get use to that."

"Oh, and you'll!" I said. I was going to get out of his arms, but instead he took me in both his arms and carried me to bed, making me laugh out loud till we were between the sheets.

"Finally Sookie!" Arlene said when I walked into the bar. She was my boss now that Sam had decided to run for mayor, and won.

"What? I'm not late am I?" I asked her butting on my new apron preparing for my shift. My hair in a ponytail, the uniform on, it was like Sam was still there. Well, with different uniforms.

"No, but you know, with everything that happened! And you know how fast you can get that cute little butt into troubles!" Arlene said taking me in her arms. She really was worried, about everything. But nobody could blame her.

"Well, I'm here and nothing happened to me. Maybe trouble finally found something else to focus on!" I said, taking a note book and going to take my first order of the day. I had a day shift today. Alcide had left home like one hour before I did, because houses don't build themselves!

Lafayette left right before I did. I think he likes to live with the Bellefleurs. Not because of the big house and all, but because of the company. And I know he really likes Adilyn. He sees her like a little puppy. Sweet, innocent. And not to mention Arlene's kids. I think Lafayette just likes to be around kids and mess them up. I wouldn't be surprised if Mickey grew up wearing dresses and skirts.

"Bye Arlene! Kiss your kids for me!" I told her as I putted my apron away and took my bags out of the office.

"You should come see them sometime! But not when the sun is down. Andy doesn't won't us to have people come over when the sun is down. I'm not sure he would even open you the door!"

"And he's damn right! About that… Did you accept what Sam said?" Meaning, does she has any vampire to watch over her?

"No way. Can you image a vampire drinking straight from my neck? Andy said he would watch over us, and he's a cop. That's enough for me. And the bar will be closed every day before sun down till the whole thing is over. Right, I had to tell you that, there won't be any night shifts for a while…" No night shifts? That's when I get most of my tips! A man, I'm going to have to life on bread for a while. Since it wasn't Arlene's fault I did my best to hide all my fears about it. "Oh, and did you? I'm sure one of those vampires has begged you to fill in that job!"

"Yes, I found myself someone."

"Which one is it? The scary blond one or Bill?"

"Bill has generously offered his services to me." And I don't have to mention that I don't even have to play blood bank.

"Well, be careful Sookie. You do not want to end up on the side of the road completely ensanguined." I sure do not want to end up like that.

"I promise you Arlene, I'll be careful, and you better be too! I do not have enough room in my house to raise your kids!" I joked and left the bar.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think about it by reviewing! I can tell me reviews always make me want to update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't sleep during the night. I'm getting sick… But I guess that's good for you, because since I couldn't sleep, I held myself busy writing!**

Two days have passed, without anything to happen. No vampires with Hep v were found dead, nor seen in town. No one else lost his life from the slaughter that happened earlier in the week. In fact, some people left the hospital. I went to JB's funeral with Alcide. But since I hadn't seen him in years, we took a seat on the last row. We left as soon as it was over. Alcide left every night when the moon was up to go running. I can tell you I am happy that the full moon is over. Now I had him for me after work and didn't have to share him with the moon.

I was cooking in the kitchen while Alcide changed clothes. He just came back from work late today, he wanted to finish something before the weekend so he wouldn't have to tell the owner that they were late. I was setting the table and was ready to poor the plates, when suddenly I had the scare of my life!

"Hey princess!" the old man said lifting both his hands to show me he wasn't armed. I was ready to push him out of the house with my light. My hand was already all light up.

"OMG, grandpa Nial! You can't just show up like that!"

"Calm down, princess. It's just me! And take back that light will you…" He said. Alcide, who had probably heard me yell or sense something weird came running to the kitchen shirtless, his shirt in his hand. He hadn't had the time to put it on. The look on my grandpa's face, he was ready to attack. "That guys smells like you. I take that he isn't just some random guy or isn't going to attack you?" Nial asked me lifting an eyebrow.

"Why does he smell like the sun?" Alcide asked me ignoring my grandfather.

"Alcide, this is my fairy grandfather, Grandpa Nial, this is my boyfriend." I introduced them to each other.

"My grand-daughter is dating werewolf? Really?" He wasn't going to talk to Alcide anytime soon apparently "If you want to, I'm sure I could find you a guy from our species to date. After all, you're a princess, you should date royalty. And I take that's not even close to bleu blood?" Well, at least he started to talk to Alcide.

"I make my own choices Grand-Pa. And yes, he may be a werewolf, but he's also my boyfriend, so could you please show him some more respect?" I looked at Alcide, hoping his eyes were still chocolate brown and didn't turn gold yet.

"I use to be pack master. That's what we see as royalty." Alcide told Nial coming close to me to be able to take my hand in his and cross fingers. If he would have pied on me, it would have been the same thing. He was marking his territory.

"Use to be? Shouldn't you be dead than?"

"Alcide left because his pack wanted to kill innocent people." And he was damn right to leave them.

"Well, I guess I should give you the benefit of the doubt then."

"Thank you."

"Wait, does that mean you are like, a fairy King or something like that?" Alcide asked him.

"Something like that? I'm the only remaining fairy king young boy! And I hope you're talking good care of my granddaughter, because it would be so easy for me to find you if you didn't." Great, threats, we didn't need that.

"Grandpa, did you come to pay us a visit or did you want to tell me something?" I asked him. "Oh, excuse me. Do you want something to drink? Or maybe would you want to eat with us?" I always cook too much.

"Actually, I heard about the vampire attack in Bon temps, and just wanted to make sure you were alright. It's not because Warlow is gone that I can't spend at least some time with you." Warlow, the thought of him made me shiver. Feeling it Alcide started to stroke the palm of my hand with his thumb.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Alcide whispered in my ear.

"You can talk out loud wolf, there's nothing you can't say to me that you can say to Sookie." Nial said, like if it was his call to make.

"Grandpa…" I said, hoping he would understand the warning. "No, you should stay. Try to get to know him a little bit."

"Well, he isn't happy about that… He already doesn't like me." Nial affirmed. "What? You can't be surprised do you! You know I'm a fairy?! If you do not want me to hear your thoughts you shouldn't think so loudly."

"He's not like me, werewolves aren't as hard for him to read than for me." Well not too hard, but harder than the usual humans. I should have talk more about my grandfather to Alcide, he would be prepared for this.

"Well, at least this one isn't dating you for your blood. I should be happy about that."

"So, do I put an extra plate on table?"

"Yes, I'm kind of curious to see if he's just one big killing machine." I looked at Alcide, silently begging him to remain calm, telling him with my lips to keep his thoughts for him as much as he can. Knowing that isn't possible, I hope he isn't going to think about private things.

"Well, I think she's in good hands. I give you my permission to keep seeing my granddaughter. You're not a fairy, but you're a good guy." Nial said. I was so relieved when he said it!"

"You do know I don't need your permission to see someone grandpa…"

"It's okay Sookie. After all, he's use to having people under his orders. It was a pleasure to meet you sir." Alcide said, lifting his hand to shake Nial's one.

"She smells like you… I don't like that." Nial said ignoring Alcide's hand and disappeared leaving a cloud smelling like rose on a sunny day behind him.

"Of course I smell like you, we are spending as much time as we can together. Would be weird if you're smell wasn't on me." I said more for myself than for my boyfriend. Shaking his head, I could tell Alcide was away, thinking about what my grandfather said. My walls were up, and I wasn't planning on bringing them down to hear them.

"I can't believe I met someone that's probably a thousand years old and that's has a beating heart."

"Well you did. Fairies aren't immortal like vampires, but they can become very, very old." Glad I didn't got that part of being a fairy. I can't image how it has to be like, losing every one you're close to while you just keep on going on.

"So, does he likes me?" He continued.

"I don't like to read his mind, it's weird. Fairies don't think like us. But from what I got, I think he likes you." Enough to get rid of the idea of me being with a fairy guy.

"Doesn't every supernatural creature's mind works different?" Alcide actually was interested in all of that stuff, he was doing his best to understand how my _gift_ worked.

"Kind of, with werewolves and shifters, it's easier to capture emotions. Thoughts are always easier to get when I'm in direct contact with one. Humans are rather simple, some send really strong waves and are too easy to capture."

"What about vampires?" Well, I'd have to say I never heard any thought, but that would be a lie. I'm almost sure I heard one or two things, that came from a vampire. But I can't tell them that, they would kill me instantly.

"Vampires are like those black holes. You have to image that brains sends waves and that way show there presence to me. But vampires do the exact opposite; With them, I can feel them because it's like if they were a hole in space." It's not easy to tell how it works to someone that isn't like me. Adilyn would understand, Barry too.

"I would like to know how it feels like one day. It would be awesome to be able to hear people thoughts just for one day."

"Believe me, it's exhausting. Besides, most of the people always think about the same thing."

"Being?"

"Sex. And not only men, but women too! All day long. And when you're at work it's even worse. They picture themselves with you or other clients on table, or on the pool. Every single spot they can find." And when the guy is there with his wife, it really can make you feel bad about yourself.

"Well, as long as they only think about you without actually touching you, I can live with it." Alcide suddenly looked towards the front door and smelled the air. "Great, a vampire is coming." It was confirmed by the knocking on my front door.

"Who is it?" I asked already heading towards it, Alcide on my heels.

"It's Erik…Oh, and Bill is here too." Erik? What is he doing here? I opened the door and invited them to come in.

"Alcide…"Erik said nodding at him. "Where does this heavenly smell comes from?"

"Smell?" It took me a minute to realize he was talking about Nial's.

"We had visit." Alcide said before I could tell them who.

"My guess is it's a fairy… I hope it didn't stay too long. With this delicious smell, all the vampires in town are going to come here." Erik said making himself comfortable by sitting my couch.

"And I'll be here if it happens…" Bill said.

"I didn't know you were back in town Erik."

"Neither did I." Alcide went over to the sofa and took a seat in front of the Viking, followed by Bill. Suddenly, I realized that the only three of the four men I ever had sex with, were in my house. The fourth one was dead. That was just too weird for me.

"I would offer you something to drink, but…"

"You can always offer you…" Erik said smirking.

"Touch her and you're a dead vampire." Alcide immediately said.

"Calm down, nobody is going to eat anybody!" I had to say before teeth and claws were out. I do not want to get caught in the middle of a fight between two supernatural creatures.

"Too bad." Eric added, like if Alcide wasn't already becoming angry. Taking a seat on a one person sofa, I looked around at all of the guys.

"So, I think I know why Bill is here, and you Eric, did you come for any particular reason?" I ask him hoping it would change the ambiance.

"Well, I wanted to see if I could change your mind about that protection. After all, I am older than Bill. I could protect you better than he does." Great, I should I have known. That's why Bill looks like he just was staked in the back. Are they ever going to get along on something else than, well than me.

"I can protect Sookie just fine!" Sometimes, I want to have the power to vanish too. Or to shift, that way I would turn me into a mouse and run away. Or something that little that I could hide myself in Alcide's pocket.

"I know you already have you daytime protection…" Eric said looking at Alcide. "One that isn't going to let himself fail. And since the danger is mostly at night, I thought she had the right to have the best protection she could." I'm really getting tired about this stuff.

"Sookie has a deal with Bill." Alcide said. Well, maybe I have the power to become invisible, because I get the feeling I'm not here anymore. "No blood."

"Oh, because you do not have the same deal with me?" I feel like it's a male confrontation. I hope they don't think the winner gets me.

" Not the point. We're talking about Sookie here…"

"You know what. I'm going to poor myself some ice tea. Why don't you keep on talking, pretend like I'm not here… You're doing it so well already." And without waiting for anything they could say I left for the kitchen. The guys kept on taking, exactly like if I wasn't there. I came back five minutes later, hoping they were done arguing. Alcide wasn't in the living room anymore. I was wondering where he was, when he walked towards me. Apparently he was in the bathroom. I was asking him a silent question looking at him. He took my hand so the reception would be better.

"_It was either leave them alone or kick them. And I don't want to have to angry vampires on my back. I could have joined you in the kitchen, but figure I had been too possessive too."_ At least he knew he was wrong. Squeezing his hand gently, to let him know I understood.

"Well, if you guys are done arguing about me like if I wasn't even there. May I know what you decided?" I said talking out loud. They instantly shut up, thank god, and looked at me. Believe me, having two vampires looking at you, should be frightening. But somehow, I wasn't. Maybe it's because I've seen their sweet side. The side were they aren't over possessive and truly care about me.

"I agreed with Bill it would be a good thing too switch every day. That way we can still handle our own business knowing that you're protected." So, basically, Bill is going to watch over me half of the week and Eric the rest of the week. I feel like being the child of divorced parents, except they are both men, dead, and teeth out.

"That is if you both agree to it." Bill was trying not to seem like the bad guy, actually asking us permission.

"Well, I don't see why I would say no." After all, they agreed on that. Even Alcide told me it wasn't a bad idea.

"_Well, the vampires are still in town, it wouldn't be a bad thing for you to have some extra protection. Especially if Nial is planning on visiting you a bit more." _

"Great. Now that's settle, I've got to go back to Shreveport. I promised Pam I would be there tonight." Eric said.

"Oh, if you see Tara, could you ask her to call me?" I know Lafayette said he would talk to her by himself, but I can't do much wrong just asking her about it.

**Eric is back in the picture! Maybe not look you would want to, but he's here!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And someone just added this fan fiction to his favorite! At least I know that 2 persons have read it by now XD**

When I opened my eyes, I knew it was Saturday. In about one hour I had to be at the bar. Normally, I should stay in bed and rest. But Arlene asked me to take an extra shift, and I can't say no to the money. I haven't told anyone that I was having some troubles… After all, the money that Eric gave me, well let's say after all the hospital bills, car troubles, house troubles, cleaning, and everything else I had to do, is none existent anymore. Alcide was helping me, without even knowing it. Since he kind of almost moved in, he pays for food and stuff a few times a week. He also insists on paying the water bill or electricity from time to time. Even if I tell him I got it covered. I thought maybe he knows about me having money problems, but I searched in his head, and nothing. He just does so because he's living with me and that I do not have to pay for everything. He's basically just being a gentleman. While he was fast asleep, I slowly went out of bed, took my uniform out of the dresser and took everything I could need to prepare myself. Closing the door behind, I was happy to see Bill who was on duty during the night didn't actually felt the urge to stay in the house. IN the bathroom, I took a quick shower before putting on a black pant and my _Bellefleur_ shirt. Since it was getting cold outside, I didn't make myself a ponytail but decided to let my hair hang for once. Once make up was done, teeth brushed, perfume on I left the bathroom for the kitchen. I could hear Alcide snore gently in the bedroom. Usually he wakes up when he knows I've got to work, but he was so tired yesterday when he came back from work that I decided to let him sleep out. Everybody deserves to sleep out at least one day in the week. Poring myself a well-deserved cup of coffee and making some toast that I ate as fast I could, I was now ready to for my day at work.

"One black coffee and some eggs. I'll be right back with your order sir." I said putting the pencil behind my ear.

"Good morning sexy!" Lafayette said when I hung the order next to him.

"Good morning Lafayette." No time for small talks, I was already poring coffee and bringing it back to table four. "Here is your coffee sir. The eggs will come right away." Arlene was behind the bar, talking on the phone. Something was wrong between Coby and Lisa and she needed to fix it. Once the eggs were ready and on the good table, I waited for some other clients to walk in and make my day. The bar wasn't really full this morning, but things would get better after 11 o'clock. I was adding sugar and all the tables when one of my good old friends walked in.

"Well, isn't that my favorite waitress?!" Sam said as he walked towards me to hug me.

"Sam! Good to see you! Where is Nicole?" I asked him while showing him off to a table. Arlene waved at him from behind the counter.

"On the phone, like if nothings has changed…" He said sitting down. "Nicole is coming, she's on the phone with her mom. Seems like things are going slow in here today."

"Well you know how it gets in Bon Temps, one vampire can scare them all of, so imagine a bunch of them."

"Talking about vampires… Do you have taken someone to watch over you?"

"About that, where did you got that idea from?"

"Well, it was either that, or seeing all the people of my city die." Sure, but still, seems weird for him to have that idea. It's so not like him. "Alcide stayed over? You smell like him."

"Don't you know it yet? He practically lives at my place now."

"Well in that case, you should take longer showers." Longer showers, like that is going to make it all better.

"I'm not sure that would work. Besides, isn't it helping masking my own smell?" I had had that thought right after Bill and Eric left yesterday. After all, Alcide smells like a wolf, and I smell more like a fairy than a human. Maybe his smell can cover mine?

"Probably. I know your smell, but if someone didn't know you came around, maybe he would think you're just a werewolf with a weird smell." Werewolf with a weird smell, that's the sweetest thing I've heard all day. That's so pathetic.

"Talking about something interesting?" Nicole said joining us. I looked at my tables while she took a seat in front of Sam. The only two clients sitting here, where already eating and still had something to drink. They wouldn't call me for a while.

"Not really, I was just telling Sookie she smelled like a wolf." I was looking at Sam trying to figure out if he had lost his mind, but then I reminded myself that Nicole knew about Alcide. And now that she was dating Sam, she could also know about me. But that wasn't certain.

"Well, I'm sure I smell a bit like a shifter, so I think it's normal for Sookie to smell like that."

"Nicole, for me you don't smell like anything else then the perfume you're wearing." I told her. She was a nice girl. A really nice girl, I was happy for Sam. I thought that he had found the one when Luna came around. And I'm happy to be proven wrong.

"Thank you! See, that's normal sweetie. She says I smell normal, not like a beast." She was looking really uncomfortable sitting there, her belly was in the way of her every single move. It's normal I guess, since she's supposed to give birth to her baby in like four weeks. She certainly was ready to pop.

"So, can I get you something?" I asked them, reminding me they didn't come here for me.

"Water for me I guess. Sam doesn't want me near coffee! You can't believe how much I miss that! Oh, and some toasts, with bacon!"

"Not sure she should eat bacon… But as she said, she's not allowed to have coffee. The same thing for me please! And take a cup of coffee yourself so you can come sit with us. I'm sure Arlene isn't going to say anything. After all, I used to be her boss."

"Used to be, being the most important part of it. I'll be right back!"

When I came back to the table, they didn't left me another choice then to actually sit with them. Arlene came and told me that she would see that as me being on break. After all, she doesn't pay me to sit there to talk to my friends.

"So, I guess everything is ready for the baby?" I didn't want to have another vampire conversation with Sam and since Nicole was here, talking about a mini Merlotte was a good idea.

"Yes, we just need to paint the nursery." Paint? Now?! Doesn't seem like the time to do it. It should have been done weeks ago!

"Why so late?"

"let me tell you why. Someone doesn't want to know the sex of the baby, and that someone doesn't want to paint the room in a neutral color… So we have to wait so that that someone can give it the good color." Nicole kept saying _that someone_ ignoring Sam. Like if it wasn't obvious who that someone is!

"Really? So Sam doesn't know but you do?!" I think it's kind of weird, but I understand why Sam wouldn't want to know. Besides, that would mean that he would be happy with whatever the baby is, girl of boy.

"No, I do not want to know. I think it should be a surprise."

"But why should it be a surprise? After all I know what it is!" Nicole said, and I could tell it was a subject of argument.

"Could I know? Or does it have to be a surprise for everyone?"

"No, don't tell her! Don't let a word come out of your mouth!" Sam said pointing his finger to Nicole.

"Fine, not a word will come out of my mouth then!" And she took my hand in hers, looking me right in the eyes. I was kind of shocked, Sam had told her my secret, I could see it in her head. She knew that I was a telepath. At least he didn't tell her I was part fairy. He just told her what half of town suspect. Can't be mad about that.

"_Sookie? I don't know how it works? Do you hear me? Or am I just looking stupid looking at you like that?" _I had to do my best not to laugh out loud. I nodded, even knowing that Sam probably knew what she was going to tell me. But, he said not a word coming out of her mouth, not out of her mind. Maybe that's what he wanted. And maybe it's his way to tell me that I can trust Nicole. To make sure, I looked at Sam, completely letting down my defense, I wasn't too bothered by the thought of the others, they were just thinking about what they were going to do after breakfast.

"_Sookie? I know I told her your secret… But she doesn't know anything else than the fact that you have a gift. She knows your special, but nothing more. Don't be mad at me."_

"_I sure my wife is screwing the neighbor by know. Maybe if I got home early I would catch them during the act so I could divorce without losing everything." _The man at table four thought.

"_I hope that black fag washed his hands before making me breakfast. I don't want to become sick because of him… I'm sure he's having sex with a vampire… He looks like someone that would do anything for some attention. Maybe he does it for money, I heard some people get paid to let a vampire bite them…" the other guy thought. _

"_Great! It actually work! I thought Sam was just messing with me! No way, so you can actually hear what I am thinking right now?"_

"Yes, actually I can." And I am hearing way more than only your thoughts Nicole.

"No way! So what are you? A telepath or something like that? Sam just told me you were gifted!" She whispered like if she was telling a big secret.

"Yes, I am a telepath…"

"Told you Sookie was special." Sam said. I was trying to ignore the other guys thoughts, it was a good thing that Arlene went into her office and that Lafayette was just singing in his head.

"_You can still hear me?"_ She asks smiling, I nodded hoping Sam really know what he did. But I guess if Sam's trust her enough to have a baby with her, I can trust her too. "_It's a boy."_

"Really?! Omg, that's great!"

"Sookie, do not tell me! I don't want to know!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I said taking Nicole in my arms.

"_Do you think Sam is going to be okay with a boy?"_

"Hell ya! And I'll tell you know, I am so going to spoil this baby!" Well, spoil is a big word. I'm going to see how much money I can spend on gifts before having to eat at the bar every single day.

"Really? Well we actually wanted to ask you something…" Figuring Nicole would just going back to normal speaking, I putted my walls back up. Since I had dated vampires, I actually got really good at it.

"Well, I still have five minutes before I have to go to work. My new boss is even worse than my old one."

"We've known each other since, the day I got here?" Sam started.

"You tell her, I've got to go to the ladies room. The baby has found himself a toy…" Nicole said. I moved over to let her pass by.

"Sookie? You know how much I trust you? You're like my one true friend in this city." I'm sure he forgets some of his friends right now.

"That's really sweet of you. I think the exact same way about you."

"Well, Nicole and I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to become the baby's godmother…"His godmother! Really? They would really trust _me_ to be the baby's godmother!

"Really? So I would be like his fairy godmother?!" I laughed. Let's just hope I do not end up like my own…

"If you agree too. And you know, just be a godmother that'll be enough. Especially if the baby turns out, you know, like me…" Well, there is 50% chances that he actually becomes a shifter…

"Sam, you have no idea how much it means to me!"

"So, it's a yes?"

"Of course! What did you expect?! Who is going to be the godfather?" What? I have to know who I am competing with. If anything should happen to Sam and Nicole, the baby would go to the family, or in this case, probably the godparents.

"Well, this you'll probably laugh about. But Nicole really has a connection with Lafayette…"

"Lafayette is going to be the godfather?" That's a great idea!

"We still have to ask him, but yes."

"Sookie… Break is over!" Arlene yelled from her office. She was too lazy to come out of it and tell me.

"Tell Nicole I'm thrilled about it will you!" I said standing up.

"Of course."

**And another chapter today! Two chapters on a Tuesday… Being sick kinds of help because I'm stuck in bed and can't do anything. **

**I hope I'll be able to read some reviews tomorrow (I'm from Belgium and it's like 11.20pm right now… or 23:20 military hour for some of you…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still being sick… Not funny for me! Hope you guys aren't!**

My shift had run a bit late today. Arlene wanted to open the bar for one more hour. But turns out, we do not have the same idea when she says an hour. I should have understood 2 and a half, while she left because Coby had putted some chewing gum into Lisa's hair. Of course, that's something I can expect with Arlene, she isn't as great with her employees as Sam was. But, still, she pays me and all so I should be more careful.

"Goodnight Sexy…" Lafayette said when he walked out of the bar, waving at me, while I was cleaning a table. Since I was alone in the bar, and that the doors were closed, I had putted on some music and was singing along with it. One thing is sure, I surely can't sing, but why bother about that? Once everything was done, I walked around to turn off the lights and took off my apron.

"And now let's go home, where my sexy boyfriend is probably waiting for me. And were in like one hour a hot blond exboyfriend-vampire or mine is going to join us." I said out loud for myself. I was going to be so happy when everyone would understand I do not need any more protection… After all, if they hadn't to take care of me, they could find themselves another human that actually would feed them. Maybe I should have been more careful walking out of the bar. If I was, I would have noticed that the sun was almost completely down. And maybe even more important, that the forest around me was completely silence. Not even the sound of a singing bird. I was walking towards my car, still singing the last song over and over in my head, thinking about the good news I had to tell Alcide as soon as I get back home. I opened my car and was about to walk in when I heard something behind me. And you will have guess, my first thought wasn't to jump in my car and leave as fast as I could. No, instead of doing that, I putted my handbag on the backseat and turned around.

"Excuse me miss… Is the bar closed?" A young girl asked me standing in the shadow of an oak tree. She probably was like 12 maybe 13 years old. She had two braids in her hair and looked absolutely adorable. She kind of reminded me of myself back in my younger days. But unlike me, she was looking so thin and you could tell that she was starving.

"Hey sweety. Where are your parents?" If I would have listened to my instincts, I would have broken my mental walls down and I would have noticed that there was no brain activity. Instead of doing what I should have done all along, I took a step closer to her.

"Oh, my daddy is coming. He said we were going to eat at a good place tonight." Bellefleur's? A good place? Not so sure about that.

"I'm sorry sweety, but the bar is closed for the night. You should go home with your father quickly. Bad things happen when you stay out at night." I told her. A smile appeared on her face, I would have thought that little girl would have a nice smile, but instead, it make me shiver. There was something weird about that little girl.

"Oh, hey baby! There you are…" A tall man said walking out of the woods towards the little girl.

"Look, found diner!" The little girl said. The man, proudly looked done at the little girl and before I understood what happened, took her into his arms and kissed her. Well, that surely wasn't her father. By the time I saw that, I knew exactly what they were. That girl was probably hundreds year older than me, and she wasn't interested in Lafayette's greasy food. At all.

"Well, I can see you two found each other. So I am going to go now. Nice to meet you." I said walking backwards to my car that seemed miles away now. I hadn't even made 2 steps towards the car that the little vampire appeared behind me.

"She smells funny…" She said smelling the air around her. The guy was walking near me, teeth out and looking at me like if I was some sort of candy he was going to eat.

"You're right. She smells like a beast who has laid in the sun all day. But stills, she smells delicious." Well apparently I haven't stick around Alcide enough to completely erase my fairy-smell. Not sure that's even going to be possible.

"Just so you know, I'm under the protection of two vampires, one use to be the king of Louisiana and the other one is the sherif." I said, knowing that it wouldn't matter to them. Trying to remain calm, I was thinking about all the possible ways to get out of there, alive.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" The little girl said laughing.

"And where is that so called protection now?" They were remaining in the shadow but I could tell that the sun would be completely down in two minutes max. They probably had slept in the woods under the ground to remain close to the bar, hoping someone would be stupid enough to actually still be around.

"I said I had protection not that I needed it!" I was trying to play the I'm-too-strong-to-be-scared-of-two-stupid-vampires-card, but wasn't sure it was working well.

"Oh sure, and what are you going to do? Kill is with words? You may smell like a beast, but you're not one. All you're is a walking blood bag too me." They guy said.

"Right, can I know the names of the vampires that are going to die tonight?" I said walking backwards. The guy seemed stronger than the girl, and she was standing between me and my car. I should have taken my purse with me, my cellphone was in it.

"My name Is Breandon, and that lovely creature is called Melissa."

"Breandon? What's that for a name!" Melissa got angry against me for insulting what probably was her maker and attacked me first. She wasn't expecting me to lift my hand in her direction and light her up… Literally light her up, because of my light, she was now on fire. Maybe my light really had reloaded itself.

"What!? You just made your last move." Breandon was way faster than Melissa was but instead of attacking me, he tried to help Melissa. During those few seconds I ran into my car, took my purse to find my car keys. Suddenly I was so happy about always trying to put everything on the same place. I found my keys instantly and started the engine. The faster I went, the better it would be! But before I started to ride, Breandon was already running towards me. Melissa was no were to be found. When he saw I was about to leave, and that he wouldn't have diner and that well, I kind of hurt his progeny… He jumped on my car and tried to make me stop. Riding the fast as I could, I was trying to make him fall from the car roof, but it didn't worked. A vampire is too strong to fall from a running car. During my search for my car keys, I had put my purse on the passenger seat. Breandon was punching my roof and he was actually bending it. Keeping an eye on the road, I was searching for my phone.

"Want to end up like your friend?" I yelled hoping it would persuade him to let me go and not to put his teeth in my neck. I finally laid hands on my phone and dialed the first person that comes in my mind.

"Sookie? Where are you? Shouldn't you be home already?!" Alcide said worrying for me.

"Alcide!" I yelled, but that when Breandon decided to actually punch a hole in my roof… "Aaah!" I yelled. I couldn't keep it inside.

"Sookie? What's happening?" Alcide said from the other side of the phone.

"Alcide, vampire, attacking me!" Suddenly, I couldn't make normal sentences anymore. "Driving home!" Well, at least he knows that I'm coming towards his direction! Breandon hand come so close that I dropped my phone to protect myself.

"You're dead human!" Breandon added still trying to reach my neck with his arm. My eyes, giving more attention to the vampires hand than on the road, I wasn't too surprised when I almost crashed on a tree on the side off the road. I had to turn the wheel, and well, basically crashed on another one! Sure not better. At least, the airbag went off and Breandon fell of the roof of my car. Smoke was coming out of my motor and I dragged myself out of the car. A quick exam of my body, nothing was broken. But I was almost sure I was going to have one hell of a bruise on my chest, and a thick warm thing was coming out of my head… Breandon finally stood up and was looking at me. I tried to stay up and run away, but I was too dizzy and I fell right back on the ground. When I saw Breandon looking at my head, I was sure it would be the end. I was closing my eyes, making a silent prayer hoping that God would hear me and that I'll just die quickly and be next to my grandmother when I'd open my eyes. But when a few seconds later, I didn't felt any pain in my neck, other than those from the crash of course, I figured I wasn't dead. I heard something squizy happen and someone scream. When I opened my eyes, I saw a blond god, holding a body in one hand, and a head in the other one. He was covered of blood and had a fierce look into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked me turning around to face me as he threw the head away that already was disintegrated itself.

"I think so…" I told him. Well, I was being honest, I wasn't one hundred percent sure of it. Suddenly, something white appeared behind Eric and came closer to us. I needed some extra time to let my eyes adjust to the darkness, too see it was a white wolf.

"Can you stand up?" Eric asked me while my boyfriend in his wolf form ran towards me and smelled me. Noticing that Alcide wasn't changing back, Eric came near and helped me stand back on my two feet. "Seems like you are okay. A little cut on your head, but I don't see anything wrong besides that." He added looking at my entire body. I wasn't really listening, still in choc, and well looking at my crashed car wasn't helping. When Eric continued talking, I figured he was actually informing Alcide of my state. I couldn't tell what he was saying. Somehow, at a certain moment Alcide had shifted back because he took me into his humans' arms. My arms around his neck, he brought me back home.

"I can carry her you know… We would be there already." Eric told Alcide. It actually woke me up.

"I can walk too…" I said, finally saying something and coming out of my shock phase.

"No way, not before I check your entire body to see how bad it is. I should bring you too a hospital!" Alcide said holding me closer to him. His naked body warmed helped me not to shiver. Not that it was cold or anything, but I couldn't help but shiver.

"Or I could give her some of my blood."

"No way. I don't need your blood Eric, but thank you. But maybe you could give Alcide your jacket?"

"What, can't stand too see him run around naked? Didn't recall having that problem with you when we were seeing each other."

"Eric, just give him your jacket." My walls were completely down and I knew that Alcide didn't liked it when Eric talked about our past together, but that he was glad I asked for some clothes for him. He didn't bother run around naked, as long as he was inside, or in the woods knowing he was alone. He wasn't the kind of wolf that ran around naked all day long to show off their amazing body.

"Fine." Eric took of his, and Alcide find out that if he wanted to put it on, he would have to let me stand.

"I can walk Alcide." I encouraged him. He sighed, but gently putted me on the ground. When he saw I wasn't going to fall, he took the jacket from Eric and putted it on. He still wasn't wearing a pant or anything, but at least he had something on his back. We got home like twenty minutes later, me walking, and Alcide and Eric watching my every move. Once inside, Alcide went into the kitchen to get me something to drink while I took a seat on the sofa. My entire body was in pain by now.

"You know, a few drops of my blood and poof, the pain would go away!" Eric said leaning in the wall.

"I don't need you blood Eric." I told him. When Alcide came back, I took a long sip of water and took my time. Alcide that was now sitting next to me took my hand in his and stroked my palm to comfort me.

"So, what happened?" Eric asked, becoming impatient.

"Arlene asked me to stay a bit longer at the bar. When I got out the sun was almost under. Two vampires were asleep in the woods when I walked to my car. One of them, was looking like a 13 year old girl. I didn't notice she was a vampire… They attacked me, I burned one alive and the other one followed me to end my life…"

"Hep V vampires…" Eric said. "I could smell it in his blood."

"Did any of them bite you?" Alcide asked looking at my wrist.

"No, they didn't got the time. If Eric came a second later, well, then he would."

"And once again, I save the day…" Eric said all proud about himself.

"Thank you Eric." It was the least I could do, he did save my life. "So, how bad is my car?" I asked. After all, Monday I had to go to work…

"Really? You just got attacked by two vampires and you're asking about your car?"

"Give her some space Northman. She just got out of that. She's still in shock." Alcide said. I think maybe he was right.

"Well, than go put her in bed! I'm going to be in the woods around the house. If anything happens, you know where to find me. And Sookie, try not to find trouble again… I'm already going to have to burn down my shirt… Oh and please Alcide, put on some pant!" He said and was walking outside of the house.

"Yes, let's go put you in bed!" Alcide said picking me up again and bringing me to the bedroom.

"Alcide?" I whispered as he helped me to take of my clothes and put on some old oversized shirt.

"Yes?"

"Don't put on a pant! Just come and lay down next to me… Don't leave me please." I said. He smiled and threw Eric's jacket in the corner of the bedroom.

"Move over." He said and joined me in bed. I putted my head on his chest and he gently wrapped me in his arms. "I'm not leaving you Sookie. You're stuck with me, just face it. I'm not going to leave. I'm almost living with you anyway!" He said. Almost? Doesn't sound as good to me as I thought.

"Why don't you move in completely?" I asked him.

"You know what? We'll talk about that in the morning, when you're feeling better." He said, kissing me on the far head, stroking my hair and doing so, helped me to fall asleep. Knowing that I was safe in his arms, I felt better already.

**This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, but I kind of like it like that! **

**Review please! So I know what you're thinking of it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for all of you who follows, favourite, or send me a private message about this story! **

* * *

I had a bad night. I kept dreaming about me being purchased by some invisible creature. I knew it was going to kill me, in a very painful way, and I kept on running. It's like I couldn't even stop. My legs only did one thing, and it was run, always further and faster. I was glad I finally woke up. My dream was instantly forgotten when I remembered what had happened yesterday in the evening. Arlene sure was going to hear about it. If she wants to open the bar longer, fine, but she'll have to do it herself and not count on me to do it.

"Are you awake?" Alcide whispered. I had moved, but not enough for him to be sure I really was awake.

"Yes I am…" I whispered back like if I was telling him a secret.

"How do you feel?" I was pretty sure he would ask me that like twenty times today, fifteen tomorrow, ten the day after that en well five after that one.

"I think I feel good."

"Pain?" He continued, resting on his elbow and looked at me.

"Nope." I replied. "But, examine me? I need you to tell me how bad it looks like before I actually face a mirror…" I do not want to have a hard attack while looking at a monstrous version of myself. Taking the sheets off me, he started his examination. Putting my hair behind my ears so he could see my neck and face properly.

"You have a scratch on your face, but it'll be gone in a few days…" He said gently stroking me with the top of his fingers. That gently touch was comforting me, and well, to be honest, exciting me as well. He was stroking me over my shirt, towards my legs. "They are still as perfect as they use to be." He went back to my arms. " Some bruises around the wrist, probably because of the airbag…" Sounds good, nothing too bad…

"Great, what about under my shirt? And I do not say that for you to look at what's underneath it…" After all, maybe I was getting kind of excited, I wasn't in the mood.

"I'll do my best!" He said with a little smile on his face. He lifted up my shirt, as gently as he could. I was glad I didn't take of my bra to sleep… "One big bruise, but nothing else. You got lucky."

"I know. One second later and I probably would be dead… Although, he seemed like the one that would make me suffer before ending it…" I had talked to fast… Like if Alcide wasn't worried enough.

"Well, I never thought I would say that… But I'm happy Eric was there for you." He lifted his eyebrow up, "I'm not saying that ever again."

"That's for the better! Now let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving."

Alcide putted on some boxer and shorts while I was in the kitchen cooking something easy. He came back, and I could still see worry in his eyes. I think I was going to have a bodyguard for a couple of days, but as long as it was Alcide, I wouldn't matter.

"Alcide? Remember what we talked about yesterday?" I asked him. It was time we had that talk. Giving the fact that I almost died, and that I really loved him more than I ever thought would be possible, it sure was.

"Don't get me wrong Sookie, but I'm not sure you even remember what we talked about yesterday…" It's not like a had a concoction or anything. I was in shock, not more than that.

"You know which one… The one where I asked you to move in…"

"I sure do remember that one!" He said taking a sip of coffee.

"Sooooooo…" I already asked him that question yesterday… I didn't want to look pathetic or like if I was insisting too much. Maybe he didn't want to move in and just didn't want to say it.

"Wait, you were being serious? I thought maybe you had hit your head a bit too hard or something like that!" He said. I guess it seemed like I was sad about his answer, because he felt the need to continue. "Don't get me wrong! I was dying for you to ask me too move in… Especially since it's your house, and that I don't feel like I had the right to ask if I could move in with you…" Wait, he wanted to ask me that before?

"Sooo? Do I have to clear a drawer?" I was speaking symbolically. Alcide already had everything he needed here, but maybe he wanted to bring something else…

"You really want me to move in with you? Even knowing that I change in a wolf several times a month, that I snore and can be a bit too possessive sometimes, especially when it's about your ex-boyfriends…" Did he really have to ask?

"Yes, I do! When are you going to pick up the rest of your stuff?"

"What do you mean the rest of my stuff? Except my big screen TV, computer and maybe some tools, I do not have that much to take." He said smiling as he walked around the table to take me in his arms. "I guess I'll have to call one of my old friends to sell my house. So glad I'll actually get out of there… Never felt much at home in Shreveport." My arms around his face, I could tell he was so excited to actually be able to tell everyone he was now officially living with me. And not just because he supposedly didn't liked Shreveport… He was totally in love with me, I could tell that at his every thought at this exact moment.

"I love you Alcide…"

"And I love you too Sookie Stackhouse. With all my heart."

Alcide wanted to move in for good, and that as soon as possible. I had offered him to go to Shreveport with him to help him back his things, but he wanted me to stay home and rest. He didn't want me to lift a single finger after what happened with Breandon. As soon as he left the house, I closed every single door and window and took out my brother's gun. It wasn't even ten o'clock, and I had already taken a long warm bath and was dressed up, the house was clean, clothes were drying and well, I had nothing left to do. Now that Alcide was living with me, I wasn't alone to take care of everything anymore. So I decided to do what was right. I took my cellphone and dialed his number. I know it was day, and that he wasn't going to pick up, but I wanted to leave something on his voice mail anyway. After all, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here anymore.

"If you're calling for sex, hang up. If you want to donate blood, hang up. If your name is Sookie Stackhouse and that I happened to have saved your life, leave a message, especially if you're calling for one of the two first options." I should have expected something like that coming from Eric.

" Hey Eric, its Sookie. I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. If it wasn't for you, I'd be ten feet under the ground, or maybe in pieces in the woods. Well, that's done. Again, thank you, for everything, including my for my car." I said before hanging up. Alcide had told me earlier that Eric had taken my car to a garage. Knowing Eric, it wasn't just any garage and it would probably cost a fortune, but I couldn't tell him that! I was going to pay the bill either what it was. Maybe Arlene would pay me a bit more for risking my life for her bar… Looking at my phone, I thought I should at least tell someone else that there could be other vampires in town. Maybe Breandon and Melissa weren't alone. I decided to dial another number, a cop's number. My brother was probably not to reach, too busy to not have sex with Violet. Not fully trusting any other cop, I decided Andy should know what to do with it.

"Adilyn speaking!" She replied taking the phone.

"Hey Adilyn! With Sookie… Is your dad home? I need to talk to him." I really did like Adilyn, but now was not the moment for small talks.

"Sookie! Everything alright? Yes, daddy is here. I'm going to get him." She said and I could hear she was walking.

"Sure, I'm fine. I just need to talk to your dad about something." I was waiting, walking around too in the living room. If I kept on walking like that, I was going to make a hole under my feet.

"Andy Bellefleur." I heard after a moment.

"Andy!? With Sookie, am I calling at a bad time?"

"Not at all! So, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to warn you… There are still some vampires in town…" I told him letting myself fall on the sofa.

"How do you know? Any friends of yours?" He asked me. Andy and I may have grown a bit closer to each other, but he still didn't like the fact that I had actually been crazy enough to date a vampire, his thoughts, not mine.

"Yesterday, Arlene asked me to close the bar a bit later. When I came out, I was attacked by two."

"What?!" He yelled louder. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Tell me what happened…"

"Oh you know… They smell an _unusual_ smell for a human… Attacked me."

"Sure, fairy smell, that's exactly why I don't let Adilyn out. How did you get rid of them?"

"I kind of burned down the first one, using my light, and Eric came just before the second one putted hit teeth in my neck.."

"You burned him down! With your light?! I thought it was almost up?"

"I know, but it does seem to have reloaded, finally!"

"You think Adilyn could do that? In case she had to protect herself?" Adilyn? Well, she's like me, but she's really young.

"Maybe, I know she used her light before, but it took me years to do it…"

"You think you could teach her? I want her to be prepared for everything…" He almost begged me. "I do not want her to end up like her sisters you know."

"I get it Andy. Sure, I'll do my best to teach her what I know." Maybe Nial could help me with it? After all, Adilyn is a fairy, maybe not a fairy princess, but she's from the same species.

"Thank you Sookie… Do you think you could teach her some this week? Like maybe tomorrow?" Tomorrow? It's Monday, I have the morning shift, I could later in the evening.

"Sure, why not. But I don't have a car anymore, crashed because of that vampire… Do you think you could come over with her? You can leave right after she got here, or stay, do whatever you want."

"Around 3 o'clock? I'll have to go back to the office, but I can drop her off. Is it okay for you?"

"Great! So, what are you going to do about those vampires? Are you going to tell the people in town?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice. I'll tell them to be cautious. Can't do more."

"I hope they'll listen to you." Nobody would listen to me about that. I'm Sookie Stackhouse, the crazy one that always knows more than the others. And for half of town, who actually were at the funeral, I'm also the one that turns out to be able to read their thoughts. Not really what you need when you want people to listen to you.

"We both Sookie. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Andy. See you." Hanging up, I decided to face my body and to look at my bruises… I had avoided mirrors all morning and I wanted to see by myself how bad it was. Inside my bedroom, the mirror in my back, I took of my shirt. After thanking a deep breath and turned around. "What the hell!?" I said looking at my chest. Alcide said there were bruises, a big one on my chest and some on my wrist. I should have noticed earlier. No pain at all. In the mirror, I was looking at myself, not a single bruise on my body. Nothing. Talking the sticking-plaster of my front head, I wanted to see if I had just dreamed about everything. But when I took it off, I didn't find anything. It was like I never got into an accident at all! Don't tell me Eric gave me his blood!? I would have noticed it right? And Alcide wouldn't have let him do so knowing I didn't agree to it. No way! As soon as Alcide gets home, we are going to have to talk about this. He'll tell me if Eric did or did not give me his blood. But I think I already know that the answer to that question is going to be positive. How else could I be like that as fast, if it wasn't for vampire blood?

**Chapter 7, still feeling sick, but it gets better. I still don't have my voice back, but it doesn't prevent me from writing. I just hope I'm going to have a good night of sleep this time, because I could really use some. **

**Enough about that, don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeey! Had my first review fort his fan fiction! Cheleonrage, thank you very much! **

**Hope you all had a merry Christmas( wasn't white in Belgium…) and that you'll have a great new year!**

Alcide came back four hours before sundown and we out ate in a fancy restaurant to celebrate him moving in. For the occasion I had put on a long white gown that looked like if it was made for a Greek Goddess, one of Eric's attempts to win me back. My plaster sticker back on my forehead, I had decided to ask Alcide about my discover later. During the entire dinner I tried to find the perfect moment to ask him and not to ruin the good mood he was in. After the chocolate mousse we shared, he paid and we went back to the car holding hands, like one of those happy couples that don't know about all the bad things that can come on your life. We simply walked, loving each other, not saying a word. For once, I wasn't Sookie, a halfie, and he wasn't Alcide, a (hot) werewolf. We were just a guy and a girl, in love. He opened the door for me as I went in, waiting for him to join me and to drive us home.

"Alcide?" I said finally finding the courage to ask him. He was smiling at me and I couldn't imagine him letting Eric come near me to give me his blood. No way, he couldn't actually have done something like that. If my life would have been in danger, sure, but not just for a few bruises.

"What? Do I have chocolate cake between my teeth?" He asks me, wondering why I was looking at him like that.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I'm that you moved in…"

"Well, technically, I've been living with you for a while now." He said briefly looking towards me before focusing on the road again.

"I know, but now it's official." I told him smiling. How could I have doubt him for just a second? That's so not Alcide. "Oh, Adilyn is coming by tomorrow… Andy figured it wouldn't be a bad thing for her to be able to defend herself. Well, as well as she could." Believe me, if a vampire has put his mind on you, not even your fairy light can save you. It can just gain you some extra time, and then all you can do is pray and hope that somehow, you won't die in his arms and that someone will save you.

"You're going to teach her?"

"It's not like if she could just buy the _How to become a good halfie – for dummies_. I'm the only one she knows, and it's not like if I have any others phone number or anything like that. Besides, Warlow killed most of the fairies I knew. Claude is dead and his sister probably too. And if somehow, they managed to escape, they haven't given me any sign of life yet." Great, now I was almost yelling at Alcide for no reason at all! What's wrong with me?

"Someone ate a bad shrimp…" Alcide said laughing.

"Excuse me, I have no idea of why I started to yell at you for that." He just moved in with me and I'm already trying to drive him away? Great job Sookie, really great.

"I'll just pretend you didn't do it..."

"Excellent idea!" I said talking his hand in mine. Moving closer to him, I let my head rest on his arm while I stroke his hand, wondering why it took me so long to find out that Alcide was the one for me.

"So, have you an idea of what you're going tell her?" Oh god, I hadn't even thought about that! I'll have to teach her stuff, and I hadn't even thought about what that stuff would be. "And I shouldn't have said that…" He added, but I was already too far away in my thoughts. I could maybe just try and teach her the simplest stuff first, whatever that could be.

"Finally! Where have you been? I've been waiting here for like one hour!" Bill said when we walked out of the car. He was sitting under the porch on the stair.

"Good evening Bill." I said like if he hadn't just yelled at us from my house.

"You couldn't just send me a text to let me know where you were?! After what happened yesterday, I was worried sick here!" He continued yelling at us. Alcide closed the door and stood right next to me.

"We were going out, at dinner." Alcide told him, without spilling the news. He was thinking that it should be my choice, to tell him or not to tell him. _"You do not have to tell him if you don't want to…"_

"We were celebrating!" I say as Alcide was thinking that last part.

"Of course you were celebrating? Being alive?"

"No, we were celebrating the fact that Alcide is moving in with me." I told him still smiling. Sometimes, I hoped that I could read at least's Bills mind, would made it easier for me to find out how he takes things.

"Really? Finally someone with a good sense! He should have moved in as soon as hep V came out!" He said.

"I didn't move in with her so she has extra protection." Alcide said, talking the key I had made him a few weeks after we started dating to open the house. "_I moved in with you because I'm in love with you!"_ He added in his mind looking at me. He entered the house and I could hear him putting the keys in a bowl next to door.

"How do you feel?" He asked me coming closer towards me.

"About Alcide moving in? Great!" And it was the truth. I was overjoyed with him moving in with me.

"I was talking about yesterday… Eric told me nothing was broken, but that you seemed to be in pain…"

"Just a few bruises, nothing bad." Bruises that magically disappeared from my whole body. Oh, and the scratch on my forehead disappeared too.

"Where have you been? For dinner I mean… You smell weird." How many people are going to tell me that? I smell weird, big deal! Try to be half human, half fairy, and dating a werewolf! Sure you would smell weird too!

"Why the hell does everyone keep telling me I smell weird?!" I yelled out. Alice came back outside too see why I was screaming. But all the sudden, my stomach was weird and heavy. I almost pushed Bill aside and ran towards the bathroom. I heard Alcide and Bill coming towards the bathroom and quickly closed the door. Not wanting any of them sees me puke.

"Sookie? May I come in?" Alcide asked behind the door. "I've got a glass of water for you…" Water, excellent idea. I broke down my mental walls to see if he was alone behind the door, but there wasn't any _black hole_ near the house. Bill was probably outside.

"The door is open…" I whispered. Actually, I was feeling a bit better now that everything was out. Too bad we went to dinner, I felt like I just wasted some perfectly good food.

"How do you feel?" He asked me handing me over the glass. Taking a long sip, I was feeling way better, like if I actually never had been sick at all.

"Way better now." I said taking his hand so he could help me up.

"Really?" He said looking at me. What, he should be happy about that. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're pregnant." What? Pregnant? No way, it's extremely difficult for two werewolves to have a baby together, but a werewolf and a halfie… Shouldn't that be like impossible? Especially when we always used protection, just in case. Always! Yeah, that's just a bad joke. "Sookie?" Alcide said looking at me. I'm sure I'm going to have my monthly gift from Mother Nature by the end of the week!

"Ha, real funny Alcide!" I said taking it as a joke. It was either that, or well, freak out about something that couldn't be.

"You smell like me…" He said, and I could literally hear him think out loud. _"Nicole smelled like Sam… But Sookie smells like me because I'm always with her right? She can't be pregnant? Besides, I'm a werewolf, and all the werewolves know how hard it is to procreate with someone like us, so with a human or halfie it's impossible right?!" _

"Alcide calm down. It's impossible right…" Of course it's impossible.

"Sure, it's impossible. Werewolves can't procreate that easily." Procreate… Weird choice of word.

"Of course. I'm probably just sick because of something I ate at that restaurant." Or it's because of the stress… Could be possible.

"Yeah I am sure it's that…" He said doing his best to shut down his thoughts, he didn't want me to believe that haven't a baby with me was too much for him. He just never wanted to become a father, and having a baby with me, wasn't in his plans.

"Oh because you think I want this?" Of course, why not have a baby when your life is constantly in danger and you do not even know if your kid is going to be more like or his father. With my luck, it's going to be a fairy werewolf baby. No human blood at all.

"I thought it was just food poisoning." Alcide said defending himself.

"No, you thoughts you didn't want any kids… Not the same thing."

"Sookie, please get out of my mind would you." He said. I can totally understand why he suddenly was becoming angry. But not werewolf angry, not showing any changing teeth or eye color, just Alcide angry. Nothing I can handle.

"Well, why don't you try not to think so loudly?" He let go of my hand and luckily, his brain shut down. "Way better." I said trying to not sound like a mad freak.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air." He said leaving the bathroom for the kitchen back door.

"What? So that's how you handle things? Something that probably doesn't even exist is freaking you out?" I said trying to remain calm, as well in my acts as in my voice.

"No, I'm just going to go for a run. That's what werewolves do when there angry and they do not want to hurt their girlfriends. Too much energy and adrenaline can make a man do stupid things. And I do not want to fight with you the night I move in." He said and before I could add anything, he was already in the garden, taking out his shirt while running towards the wood.

"Did you and Alcide have into a fight or something? Because when a white wolf storms next to me in the woods, teeth out, I'm presuming it's nothing good." Bills said standing in the door opening of the kitchen. I had watched Alcide _storm_ out and I hadn't moved a finger since. Bill, being Bill, immediately ran back to the house to give me closer protection.

"Oh, and just because he decided to go for a run we were in a fight? Excuse me, but it wouldn't be the first time this month he turns…" Nope, during the full moon, and during my attack. Seems like he deals better with his emotions when he's a wolf. Too bad I can turn myself in a little fairy, like tinkerbell of something like that, and only be able to feel the fairy in me.

"I'm assuming, by the aggressive tone you're using, I was right." He continued. Putting a gentle hand on my back, he invited me to take a seat around the kitchen table. I didn't protest, and as soon as I was sitting he made me a cup of thee. I didn't even know Bill knows how to make tea, or even where I put the tea. He didn't say a word, he boiled water and prepared everything while I was watching him. Once he was done, he handed me the cup and took a seat in front of me.

"It's calming… So, still feeling sick?" He asked me. The cup felt warm between my hands as I tried to pick up some of that warmth for me. Hoping, it would somehow change into some extra courage or perhaps, wake me up, because if this is a dream, it's not a good one.

"Nope, probably food poisoning." I told him, hoping I wasn't lying.

"Why does your pulse she raised?" He continued asking me. Why does a vampire has to have such good ears? Or maybe he just saw it? How should I know, I'm not dead!

"Oh, so not only do I smell weird, but now your basicaly telling me that I'm lying too…" I'm not stupid, your pulse only rises when you have something to hide or if you're lying. Which, I do both.

"Sookie? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Are you sick? Maybe that could explain why you smell weird… But I can't remember ever having you being sick." That' because I've never really been sick. Well, beside for the chicken pocks. I'm pretty sure that's because of my weirdness. Can't imagine a fairy being sick, we have enough problems without having to worry about that. "Why don't you start with answering me on something easy. Like why is Alcide angry?" Simple. Of course, that question is worse than the previous ones.

"You really want to know? Because if it turns out to be truth, you may not like me anymore." And I said like, as in friends, and not love, on purpose.

"You know I'll never turn my back on you." He continued, putting his hand on mine, that were still holding the cup of warm tea, in a second.

"Alcide thought that just maybe, that I maybe…" And I couldn't even say it out loud. Bill stood quiet, waiting for me to tell him, not pushing me. "He thinks that somehow, I may be pregnant. Which is impossible. Because I'm a halfie and he's a werewolf. And you know how hard it is for werewolves to have children! I know fairies have nothing to do with them, but what do I really now about fairies? Except that some of them are evil and tried to kill me and that the other ones are dead? Maybe we can only procreate with our own species? Like real humans or fairies. Procreate, there I'm using that word now! It's just doesn't sound right. Besides, Alcide is probably worrying for nothing. I can't be pregnant, at all. It's like impossible, I already told you why. He doesn't even want kids. That's why he didn't want to stay with Deb at first, well and also because she cheated and I killed her. Sure that didn't help her case either." I was talking non-stop, just talking enough time to breath between my sentences. Bill didn't said anything, and just looked at me, probably figuring out what it was I was saying.

"Are you saying that there's a chance, you might be pregnant?" He asked me after a while.

"I'm saying that technically, it should be impossible for me to have his child right?"

"Sookie? Remember the first time we met? I told you about magic." Yes, you told me that you were alive because of the magic that was in your system. But what has that do with me.

"I do."

"Well, you're a part fairy… Maybe you have more magic in you that we all thought? Maybe, you are pregnant with his child. And werewolf can have kids way more easily than you seem to think." I drank the rest of the cup of tea imagining me it was vodka and hoping it would have the same effect on me. "But, you know, there is one way to find out if you are…"

"Which is?"

"It's simple, you have to take a pregnancy test."

**I try to make the characters look like they are on screen and in the books, but it's not always as easy. So forgive me if they change a bit. **


	9. Chapter 9

I had left a note for Alcide on the fridge. Not sure he would even find it before I was back home, I had just written down that I was going out with Bill. I figured writing down I need some fresh air wouldn't be such a great idea. We can't all just bail on the other one when things become tuff. Since my car was still in the garage, Bill offered to take me to the closest drugstore. I was in no position to say no, so he quickly took his car to drive me. If Tara had still be by my side, as her human self, she would have kicked Alcides as, telling him it was his job to man up and to get me a damn test. The idea of her still being her old self made me laugh, Bill ignored it, knowing I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. There were two options, either I was pregnant either I wasn't. Either way, I was going to have to be glad about it. But what would Alcide say if turns out, I am actually pregnant and it wasn't just food poisoning. After all, I just puked that one time, and we did just eat.

"There we are. I'm letting you get that test on your own. I'm pretty sure you do not want me inside with you when you'll buy it…" I smiled at him, trying to look sarcastic. He was right, people would think that somehow I got myself knocked up by a vampire. I feel like people sometimes are so stupid, I know what's in there head. They wouldn't even remember it is absolutely impossible for a vampire to have real kids. They can have a progeny, but not a baby. They're dead, dead can't make life. Proved by science. But nobody would remember that if I walked in with Bill by my side.

"I'll be right back." I told him closing the door behind me. I was pretty sure his ears were wide open and that he was listening to everything outside. After all, the sun was down and maybe Breandon wasn't the only remaining one in town. I walked inside the nearly empty drugstore. A tall woman was behind the counter doing her nails while another guy was looking at aspirin. The poor guy had a migraine and his wife was too drunk to do anything about it. I could tell, because, well do I have to remind you I'm a telepath? For a minute, I walked in some other alley, pretending I wasn't sure what I was coming for. Arriving in the good one, I was surprised by the amount of tests that were there. Not wanting to be seen in this alley, I took 3 different tests, along with some tampons. The tampons were to pretend the tests weren't for me but for my friend. Maybe that would work. To give some more background to my fake plan, I took my cellphone out of my pocket to putt it next to my ear, like if I was in an actual phone conversation.

"Yes sweety. I took you 3 tests." I said loud enough while I was walking towards the girl behind the counter. She instantly stopped doing her nails and looks straight at me. "Of course 3 different!" I said after a moment of silence. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before getting involved with that guy!" I continued. "Never mind, I'll see you in ten. Bye" And my phone went back into my pocket. I putted everything down on the counter and smiled at the woman. She had long brown hair, but it was obvious she should cut them a bit, and also maybe change shampoo. "Good evening." I said smiling at the woman, hoping she was going to buy my story. After all, if you buy even just one sticker plaster in this town, everybody would know about it in a few hours. So you can imagine what would happen with a pregnancy test…

"Good evening. Is this all you need?" She asked looking bored.

"Yes. That's all." She nodded and started to scan my stuff. "My friend had a bit too much to drink the other night… And now she scared that she may have a bun in the oven. And the guy is a total dick! He was already hitting on Diana right after they had done it!" I said taking a dumb blond voice. After all, I had the hair right.

"Well, I hope everything'll turn fine for her." She said putting everything in a little bag. I paid and walked out of the store right back to Bills car.

"Who is Diana?" He asked when I sat down.

"One imaginary bitch I made up." I told him. He laughed and drove me back home.

I was hoping Alcide would still be in the woods when we got back home. Bill, with his super speed, was already out of the car and opening the door for me while I had just picked up my little paper bag.

"Thank you." I said more to be polite than anything else.

"Sookie Stackhouse! Where the hell were you?!" Alcide said storming out of the house. He was wearing jeans with one of red – black shirts. Nobody could have told that inside those clothes, was hiding a gorgeous white wolf. But living with him for a while now, I could tell hadn't changed that long ago. He was still shaking and well, he doesn't seem comfortable on his two legs anymore. If he hadn't be mad at me and Bill hadn't been there, well, maybe I'll have jumped on him. Even looking like that, he was freaking hot.

"Oh, I was running around in the woods, in my wolf form. Oh wait, truth that was you." I had remained calm.

"That's my call. I'll be around if you need me." Bill said, putting his hand on my shoulder and looking me right in the eyes, completely ignoring Alcide. He vanished somewhere on my left side.

"While you were trying to remain calm, I went out to figure out if there was anything to freak out about…" I told him passing by him and walking into the house.

"What do you mean with that?" He asked me as he closed the door behind me.

"I went to get myself some pregnancy tests. After all, we aren't going to find out just by sitting in the bathroom. It could still be food poisoning of maybe I just got a cold or something. Or you know, maybe it's because of the stress of everything that happened. There are so many reasons that could explain that. If you had puked in the bathroom, we wouldn't even be talking about it." Well, that's normal, he's a guy. And well, puking and instantly feeling better knowing you had sex with a guy is one way to freak out about it.

"Look Sookie. I am sorry." He said, since I wasn't moving, he took a chance and walked towards me arms open. He was inviting me into a hug. Needing too feel better, I made the last step and he closed his arms around me.

"I am too." I think we both overreacted on this case. We just stood in the middle of the hallway for a while, silently.

"Sooo, I think I should go to the bathroom…" I finally said remembering what I was holding in the brown paper bag.

"Let me see what you bought first." Alcide said taking the little brown bag out of my hand and looking in it. "Why did you buy tampons and 3 pregnancy tests? One not enough?" He laughed.

"I didn't want the cashier to know they were for me. And still could use those tampons." I told him taking the little bag back. "And I didn't know what test to choose."

"Okay. So how are we doing this? How does it work?"

"I don't know. I guess you just pie on them?!" Well, that's pretty obvious.

"I know that." I had put on my mental walls, not wanting to hear his thoughts right now and I had no idea of what they could be.

"Why don't you wait here while I actually go use them?"

"Do what you need to do and come back. Don't wait for the results, we should do that together. After all, it takes two to have that kind of scares." I nodded and immediately headed towards the bathroom.

"What color is it?" I asked Alcide. We were waiting for the results of the first test. It was also the one that took the less time. He was supposed to give us an answer in 3 minutes. Either the color was pink, and that would mean I was pregnant, or it was bleu, meaning not pregnant.

"I don't know. We still have to wait like two minutes or something." He replied. I had come back right after doing my thing on all of the tests and we were waiting on the sofa for them to tell us.

"You don't want kids." I said calmly, thinking about Deb. She had cheated on him to have just a slight chance to have one.

"Where does that come from?"

"You told me once. You do not want kids." I was calm, nervous to get the results, but strangely calm.

"Do you?" If I want kids? Well I always thoughts I'd be a mom at some point, but I never actually pictured me pregnant. And I would have been fine never having a baby of my own. I would have been like the best aunt for Jason's kids, and when they'd have ended up in social services, raised them up by myself.

"Why didn't you want kids with Debby?" I continued, completely ignoring his question.

"Because I do not want a baby to go through being a werewolf." He said. "Now your turn." I l was looking at that first little stick on the table, still no color.

"I don't know. I know that I don't wish to be a telepath to anyone. And if I had a baby, it could end up being like me."

"It's exactly what I mean." But yes, I do want kids. I want to be a mom, I want to make cookies for my kids. I want to bring my son to football. I want to dance around with my daughter and brush her hair.

"What do we do if it turns out pink?" I ask him. I know what I was going to do, but I wanted to make him feel like he had a choice. After all, he can always choice to leave.

"What do you mean what do we do? If it's pink, it's pink. We keep it and raises it the best we can. Maybe he'll turn out human?" How much chance is there for our baby to actually turn out human? "After all, it would be a baby made in out of love." He added looking at me.

"It's time now don't you think?" Since I was looking at him, I couldn't tell what color it was. Alcide turned his head before I did.

"What the?!" He said surprised. "It's green?! What does that mean?" Green? They never talked about green in the notice! It was supposed to be either pink or bleu! Nothing else, no green, no yellow, no nothing, just pink or bleu!

"Green?! They don't say anything about that!" I said looking for the notice in the test box.

"Maybe there was something wrong with the test?"

"What does the second one says?" That was easier. It was either YES or either NO. No color or anything.

"How long does it takes for him to give us the answer?" Alcide asked me.

"3min30." I replied. I could dry the box by memory if you asked me too.

"It's still white. No response." What? There definitely should be something on that one.

"No way! Again? They can't possibly all be broken!" Oh god. "You think it's one of those fairy things? Like the fact that I have no blood type?" How hard can it be to see how many of those hormones are in my body?

"Could be… Or like you said, maybe it's just bad luck and there broken." I never really said that, but fine.

"Great, I hope it's the second option."

"Let's see the third one." That was the one I would have thought to be the most difficult. That test told if you were pregnant or not and how far away you were. Alcide took it from the table.

"What does it say?" I asked him, sure it wouldn't work either.

"2 weeks." What 2 weeks?

"What do you mean?"

"It says you're two weeks far." I froze. 2 weeks, I had been pregnant for two weeks. I actually was pregnant. I. Was. Pregnant. I had a baby inside of me.

"I'm pregnant?!" I asked him, as I couldn't believe my own ears.

"We are pregnant." We, so does that mean he isn't going to run away?

"Oh god, we are having a baby." I said, not knowing how I felt about that.

"We are having a baby." Alcide repeated after me. He putted the test back on the table and looked at me. Suddenly, he changed. "We are having a baby!" he said louder this time with joy in his voice.

"We are having a baby." I repeated, still not believing it.

"Sookie! We are having a baby! Our baby!" He said and I could tell he was happy now. Which was kind of weird. Didn't he said just a few minutes ago he didn't want kids?

"I know. I didn't think you'd be that excited about it."

"Neither did I. But now, he exists, he is there." He said putting his hand on my stomach. "We are having a baby. I never thought I'd actually be happy to say that."

"You're happy about it?"

"Aren't you?"

"I don't know how I feel about it yet." I told him honestly.

"Wait? You do not want to get rid of it do you?" He suddenly asked.

"What? No, it's here it stays here. It's just, I can't believe I'm actually pregnant. It's supposed to be difficult for a wolf to even have kids, and we have one so easily… Not even trying and using protection."

"I know, I never thought it would happen."

"Alcide…" I said looking at him. Putting my one hand over his that still was on my stomach. "We are having a baby…" I said. He smiled at me, and I could tell he was happy. I think I was too, but that I just didn't believe it yet.

**Sookie and Alcide are pregnant! What do you think about that? Saw it coming? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I wish you all a happy new year! Hope you'll have a great 2014. My wishes for this year:**

**-finish writing my book (and finding someone to edit it…)**

**-get my diploma in June**

**What are your wishes for 2014?**

When I went to be that night, I couldn't shut down my brain. Alcide was lying down right next to me happy about that _news_. All I could think of, was my childhood. Everything I had been through as a kid. At school, being the outsider. Never having any friends other than Tara. They were all afraid of me, because they knew I was different, even if they didn't know how different I was. What if that little unborn life I was probably carrying inside of me, had the same problems? What if, it was exactly like me? I think I rather would want it to turn out like Alcide. There are many werewolves on earth, but probably like what? Maybe 50 halfies? And that's optimist. How many exactly survive meeting a vampire. And where isn't there vampires now a day? Exactly my point. I fell asleep around 5 o'clock, dreaming about babies with little pink wings and looking like a devilish fairy with hair on it.

"Hey babe!" Alcide said walking inside the bedroom, waking me up. "I've got a surprise for you!" He said putting something me on the bed, his side and opened the curtains and letting the sunlight come in the bedroom.

"I'm sleeping!" I told him throwing my pillow where I thought he was.

"Sookie, its 11 am… don't you think you should come out of bed?" Come out of bed?

"Already?"

"Yes, I brought you breakfast…" Breakfast? Excellent idea. I opened my eyes and sat down, the plate was on bed right next to me. He had made some _pain Perdu_.

"You'll never believe what I …" Dreamed about, that's what I was going to say.

"Eat first, baby needs food…" Baby? Well, apparently it wasn't a dream. How come I'm not as excited about it as he is? Shouldn't it be the opposite? Me being all excited, and having to convince him?

"Thank you." There, I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Eat, while I'm going to go get some stuff to change your sticker…" I was only half awake, and wasn't really listening to him. Taking the plate on my, I took a bite of bread. Alcide was actually a good cook. I have to say I was a bit surprised when I first find out… When he came back, he had the first aid kit. "So, do not move, I'm going to take your sticker away now." He said. But when I noticed what he was doing, it was already too late. It came back to me, that I hadn't any scratch anymore. That in fact, I was as healthy as could be. I hadn't told him about that, neither had I told him that I thought it was all because of Eric. "It's gone!" Putting the plate aside, he lifted up my shirt to look at my non-existent bruises. "Everything is gone! Did you ask Eric of Bill for blood without telling me?" He asked angrily.

"What? No, actually I was thinking maybe you had asked them to do it while I was sleeping or unconscious." I didn't felt like telling him that I wasn't thinking that anymore.

"Really? You didn't ask them? Well, how come you look like you never had an accident?"

"What? Really? How should I know? Besides, wouldn't you smell it if I had vampire blood in my system?!" I could literally hear him think. "You know what? While you find yourself an argument to use against me, I'm going to take a shower!" I said and turned my back on him to go to the bathroom.

Alcide got a call in while I was in the shower, he told me he would be gone for a few hours and that he was sorry, but I pretend I couldn't hear him by singing under the shower. When I was sure he had left, I went out and took the breakfast he had made. Even if I was mad at him, I wasn't going to waste any good food. Taking all the time in the world, I prepared myself, wearing comfortable clothes and thinking about what I was going to do in the afternoon.

"Hi Sookie." Andy was wearing his uniform. He was looking around like if he was searching for any danger, which he probably was. "Alcide there?"

"Hi Andy, no he had to go to Shreveport for work. He'll be back soon."

"Adilyn? You can come out now." Adilyn, listening to her father walked outside of the car and came to me.

"Hi Adilyn!"

"Hi Sookie!" She said happy about the fact that she was going to use her light today, and that it was her father's idea. She knew that her father wanted to protect her, but also that he wasn't sure if he would be able too. Noticing I was reading her thoughts she looked at me with a smirk.

"Sorry, bad habits." I told her.

"I'll be back in one hour and a half. I'd feel better if you could stay inside the house. And Sookie, if you could start with easy things…" He said before heading back to his car and leaving. Adilyn came in and I closed the door.

"So, would you like something to drink?" I offer her. My grams wouldn't be too happy if I forgot how to treat my guests.

"Do you have some lemonade?" I nodded and we both went to the kitchen were I served us both a glass. "So, what are we going to start with? Are you going to teach how to putt a vampire on fire like you've done the other night?" What? Great, now she knows about that. Wonder in which brain she got the information. "Dad. He called your home to talk to you, and Alcide answered. He told him everything in detail."

"Right, Alcide. Of course."

"So, that's what you'll teach me?"

"No, not yet. First, we'll try easy stuff. Like how to channel you telepathy, or how to just let your light appear on your fingers."

"Oh, I did that once! I thought you knew… I had to let the vampire inside of that alternative cemetery to prevent Warlow to you know…"

"Made me become cold blooded and a real killing machine?" Not sure how I felt about that. I knew she helped me, but I would have rather for her that she stood out of it. But if she had, I'd be _a killing machine_ by now.

"Exactly…"

"Have you tried it since then?"

"Not really… I was under pressure by then, and I'm not sure I'd be able to do it again."

"You'll. But we'll just try something easier at first. You'll shut your mind down, from everything but yourself at first." Shouldn't be too difficult, but how long is she going to be able to do so?

"That's it? Just put my walls up?"

"Well, it's not as easy as you seem to think. To difficulty is to keep it up after a while. You won't always be able to only focus on that. And you can be honest with me, wouldn't your life be easier if you sometimes you had your brain for yourself? Like for a whole day. A full day where you wouldn't have to listen to any other thoughts but your own…" I know how much I like those days, but I'm so exhausted at the end of it.

"Fine." While I was putting down mine, she was building up hers. Funny fact, well, for me, is that I was able to read her mind anymore. Sounds like those walls works on both sides…

"Try to keep them up for 15 minutes… And I'll hear you if they break down." While she was trying to stay focus, I took some stuff out of the fridge to make dinner. What? It's not a stupid argument that's going to keep me from making dinner for both me and my boyfriend! My walls completely down, I was listening, not only with my ears. _"Something seems different about her today…"_

"Adilyn… Focus!"

"Oh, sorry." And her walls were up again. "So, how are things going at home with Lafayette?" I asked her, partly trying to break her walls down by having a simple conversation. I could tell she was trying her best to keep them up while listening to me and answering.

"Great! Lafayette is awesome. My dad doesn't really like his influences on me, but he doesn't really like much people." She told me. _"Well, he does still like Holly." _

"Holly? Walls are breaking down…" I told her smiling.

Like I had told her, it wouldn't be easy. And when Andy came back for work, she was mentally exhausted.

"I hope you had a good time together…" Andy asked his daughter picking her up.

"I'm going straight to bed." Adilyn told him taking me in her arms to say goodnight. "Thank you Sookie…"

"May I know what the subject of this lesson was?" He asked to both of us.

"Today's lesson, only listening to my own thoughts and staying out of other ones brains."

"Really? And how did things went?"

"She did a pretty good job. She managed to keep it like that for 10 minutes straights."

"And that's good?" He whispered to me.

"Yes, that's excellent. She's a good student."

"Great. Do you think she could come back next week? Same time?"

"Sure, why not. I like her, she's a good girl."

"Well, I hope that means I'm not that bad a father for her."

"You're doing better than my parents did with me." It was the truth, my father did try to kill me and my mom thought I was a freaking monster. She loved me, but she was scared of me. That's why Andy is so much better than both my parents. He loves her, no matter what, and he'd do anything to protect her. And more important, he sees her as his daughter, and not as a monster.

"That's a good thing. I guess. Thank you Sookie." Alcide's car pulled in when Andy was about to go. I could hear him before his car was stopped. He was thinking about how he could make up for the fight we had earlier. And he was also wondering if I had had any more morning sicknesses.

"What? You're pr…" Adilyn said but I interrupted her.

"Tired? Yes, I'm sure you're too…" _"Keep that for yourself please… I'm not ready to tell anyone…"_ I continued mentally.

"Of course. Hi Alcide!" She said looking at my belly. It's a good thing Andy was distracted by my boyfriend. _"Why? It's such good news!"_

"_I just want to keep it for myself, till you know…" _After all, everyone knows that you can still miscarry till your 3 months far.

"_Fine! But I have to say I'm so happy for you!_" "Let's go daddy… I'm dying to go to bed…"

"Fine. Bye Sookie. Alcide…" He went to the car and left, Adilyn still waving at me.

"So, how was your day in Shreveport?" I say, not sure if we still were fighting… He walked towards me, hiding his one hand behind his back.

"Too long. I couldn't think about anyone but you…" Not knowing what to answer to that, I walked back inside.

"I made dinner… It'll be ready in an hour." I could hear him putt the keys in the bowl and close the door.

"Sookie? Are we still having a fight?" He asked before I could.

"I have no idea… are we?"

"I hope not… I brought you a peace offering…" He walked towards me and I could see a little bleu box in his hand. For one second I thought he was going to ask me to marry him. I was already panicking. Don't get me wrong, I love him with all my heart, but I'm already having his baby, and I've been dating him for a few months only… Marriage seems too soon. He handed me the little box over.

"Open it." He was smiling and I was too curious to not too. Opening that box, I was surprised to find a bracelet in it. It was a quiet simple one, with in the middle of it a hard. Looking closer to it, I could see our initials on one side, and the words _for ever_ on the other side. It was absolutely gorgeous..

"Oh Alcide! It's gorgeous!"

"You like it?"

"I love it! Help me put it on would you!" And so he did. I wasn't thinking about our fight anymore, and when his lips touched mine, I was sure he wasn't either.

**What do you think? Any ideas for future chapters? I have some, but I'd like to see if you have the same… **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not getting much response on this story but I won't take it personally. I do hope you like it!**

We ate talking about our days. I told him about my lesson with Adilyn and he talked about that huge hole his employee had down by not handling the machine right. He got fired, which is a good thing I guess because Alcide had to work and call people in to repair his mistake. He also told me dinner was great and that I should make chicken parmesan more often, but that's not going to happen. I do not have enough time to actually do that as often as I would want. Tonight, it was Eric's turn to watch over me… And I was planning on asking him how come I suddenly was healthy again. Sure sounds like something he should do. Alcide was already all bulked up just thinking about him coming back here after making me drink his blood.

"That bastard is not allowed to put one foot inside this house!" He was saying as he looked through the window searching for any sing of a blond Viking. I was in the kitchen, not sure if I was going to run towards the toilet to puke, or take another cup of ice tea.

"Oh god…" The toilet it is then! I was running towards the toilet, capturing Alcides attention at the same time. I was puking before he was even near the bathroom. Funny fact, as soon as it was out, I wasn't feeling sick any more.

"Water?"

"Please!" I replied taking a towel to whip out my mouth. I heard him go to the kitchen and come back. He handed me over the glass. "thank you!" I drink it all at once. Feeling both thirsty and hungry. Well, that last part was probably normal, because my dinner was now resting inside the toilet, that I quickly flushed.

"We should take an appointment with a doctor… I'm pretty sure you have to see one as soon as you find out." Great.

"Really? Do you know any doctor that can deal with a people like this? You know what I mean, a baby that we have absolutely no idea of what it will be…" After all, I don't know anything about fairy babies… Is it even going to be like any other pregnancy? Because, well, I'm not exactly the normal type of girl…

"I'll ask around. Maybe someone'll know a doctor that's more supernatural…" Supernatural… After all, nothing can be normal when it comes to me. I heard a loud knock on the door and then nothing else. I looked at Alcide and I could tell he was ready to bite. Literally bite…

"Let me handle it! Stay calm." Eric isn't stable enough to let an angry Alcide near him.

"Fine. I'll be in the kitchen, trying to find something to keep my mind off those thoughts." I didn't even have to go see what he was talking about, because I was pretty sure he saw himself, holding a stake while there was something like a dead vampire on the floor of my living room.

"Excellent idea!" We both walked into the same direction, only to find Eric, sitting in the couch with his feet on my table.

"Feet off Eric!" I said as Alcide walked further to the kitchen.

"You look lovely as always. I see you didn't let the dogs out tonight… Does he howl to the moon? I've always wondered that. Or even better, does he mark his territory?"

"How are things going at Fangtasia?" I asked him ignoring what he just said. I think it's better for everyone if I do not answer that question.

"Oh you know, humans are too scared to come out of there houses… Pam is getting crazy because she hasn't anything to do…"

"Of course, stupid humans!" I said sarcastically.

"So, anything to tell me for my shift? Any vampire I should be aware of? Or maybe an animal?"

"Nope, things are going quick well…"

"Had a fairy over today? No wait, it smells more like a halfie…"

"yes, Adilyn came over."

"Great. Like if you needed more reasons to attire vampires!"

"I'm not going to stop living just because vampires have gone crazy!"

"Yeah, sure. Especially that you're living for two now!" What? How does he know? I didn't tell anyone! Well, expect Adilyn, but she promised not to tell anyone. And Bill, but he wasn't going to tell it either.

"What are you talking about?" I said, hoping he wouldn't continue. Alcide was probably ear dropping from the kitchen too.

"You smell a bit too much like Alcide. I can smell him on you, and not in the normal way. You're pregnant, it's obvious. Didn't you know about it?" Great… I smell pregnant.

"Did you give me your blood?" I said, hoping to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Hormones aren't doing you well… You're losing your mind."

"Don't play me. Suddenly, all my bruises and scratches are gone… Don't tell me you have nothing to do with that…"

"Of course, it's always my fault. I gave you my blood while I was feeding from an orphan baby, not to mention I just had killed his parents, because I don't like to kill babies without killing his parents first…"

"So I just magically healed?!"

"Well, you're pregnant from what could be a fairy baby… He also could have werewolf blood, that he's sharing with you… He heals quickly…"

"That could be right…" Alcide said as he walked inside the living room.

"See, don't point the finger at me…"

"Great, while you both talks things out, I'm going to go get some wood for the fire…" Biggest excuse ever. I walked out of the house without even looking back. We had a pile of wood on the left side of the house, close to the kitchen door. But going through the kitchen would have meant being in the house with those two while they _talked_ things out. It was quiet a gold night for a night in April and I wished I had taken my jacket with me. I was thinking about what Eric had said. Was it really because of that baby that I was healing so quickly? My body was doing everything automatically. I still was thinking about my miraculous healing when I took some wood. When I had enough load on my arms, I was about to go back to the front door, hoping they would have work things out, when I heard some noise coming from the woods around the house. What I should have done? Run straight towards the house… What I did? I walked a little bit closer to the woods. It was too dark for me to be able to see anything, so I turned around and was about to do what I had to, go back inside, when someone stood in front of me, in my way. The creature standing in front of me, was completely burned down. You have to imagine, a human body, with literally black skin pealing from its face. Red terrifying eyes, like if someone had pepper sprayed them. The only thing that could have looked slightly human, were its teeth. They were white and perfect, expect for the two fangs of course…

"Scream and I'll kill you in the second." The creature said. I knew that voice.

"Melissa?!" No way?! She was supposed to be death! I burned that bitch down! She was on fire, better than a campfire.

"Well well. What gave me away? My beautiful skin? Or my magnificent blue eyes? Oh wait, you burned those down!" I was more than certain that I wasn't going to come out of this situation alive.

"It's your hair…" The none existent hair… She's bald now, and it has everything to do with me… I thought it would grow back faster…

"You're dead bitch…" and ten everything turned black…

When I woke up, I could feel something warm and sticky on the back of my head. My neck was hurting me like hell too, I was almost certain I would fine two little holes in my neck, just above one of my veins. It was a miracle that I still was alive. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to listen to everything around. But I couldn't hear anything. Not even the sound of the wind outside, of someone else breathing. I was actually happy about that last part. I tried moving my hands, but they were attached in my back, with a big robe, as long as my feet were. My first thought? Why the hell did it happen to me, again…

"I can hear someone is awake…" I heard somewhere behind me. Finally opening my eyes, I tried to find where she was standing, but I couldn't turn my head far enough to see her. That bitch had attached me to something round and cold.

"Where am I?"

"Not in heaven…" That I know.

"Of course, if you're here, it would be more like Satan's house, you being his bitch of course." She walked closer to me and hit me on the back of my head. She hit me so hart I thought she wanted to get me unconscious again. She came into my vision and I was able to see her. She was licking her fingers, my blood was on it. She was definitely going better. He skin was too red, but now it looked more like if she had a sun burn, and she had hair. Even her eyes were almost normal again.

"What are you?"

"I'm a waitress, and an angry one…" What am I? How many persons are going to ask me that stupid question. Do they really think I'm going to give them an answer? It's not like if I could go on the street with a shirt telling: _"I'm a half fairy girl with telepathic powers…"_

"Yeah right. Try telling that to a human."

"What do you want from me?"

"You killed my maker…" That's not a question, and I didn't kill him, Eric did. Not that it's important, he's dead because of me.

"He was going to kill me."

"So what?"

"Why do I still breathe?"

"Because I'm still wondering how I should kill you. I'm thinking torture, letting you starve to death, drown you, bring you back and drown you again. Maybe drinking your blood over and over again for a couple of months. I have to say, you're delicious…"

"And you're hideous." I didn't see her hit me, but when I spit blood, I know she had done it. And also because of the pain I was feeling in my chest. Probably some broken ribs. She left the room and closed the door behind her. 4 slots… She really didn't want me to escape. Now that I was alone, I did the first thing that came in my mind, trying to communicate my fear to both Eric and Bill. Maybe one of them would sense it and well, find me. I did my best to focus on my fear, not knowing how this thing worked I quickly ended trying. Looking around the room, I saw it was empty. There was absolutely nothing in the room except me. Not wanting to die here, I focused and broke down my mental walls just to see if someone could possible hear me, but nothing. Nobody was around, no vampire, human or supernatural creature around. Since I couldn't count on any one to come and safe me, I'd have to get me out of this myself. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on my hands to see how she had knotted the robe around my hands. I tried to picture my light inside me, and made it travel to my wrist. I had been able to burn her down, maybe I'd be able to burn down the robe too? I did fell something warm afterwards, but when I opened my eyes, I noticed it wasn't the robe that was on fire, but the room. Stupid me, I had put the room on fire and I was still in it. It wouldn't be Melissa that was going to kill me, now I was going to burn to death.

"I'll not die here!" I whispered for myself hoping I'd be able to breathe long enough to find a way to escape. I pushed on the robe with both my wrist hoping they would break, but nothing happened.

"I'll not die in here because of her!" I yelled louder. Smoke was filling the room now and it was getting hard to breath. Soon my longs would feel like if they were on fire too and I was going to suffocate. I tried to get to robe of again, and pushing the light out of me, managed to cut them off somehow. Next thing on my to do list, find a way to unlock the door before it becomes unbreathable in the room.

**I figured it was time to add some action again ;) Surprise… Melissa is back! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

The fire was spreading around the room and soon I was going to run out of air. Bouncing against the door it didn't take me long to see I wouldn't never be able to get out of here if she didn't want me too. My brain was working so fast to find a plan to get me out of here. When suddenly, I had an idea. It could either work of get myself killed. I leaned against a wall and started knocking on it as hard as I could. I needed to make as much noise as possible.

"Eric! I'm here!" I yelled as hard as I could to make Melissa think I was being rescued. "What do you say? Get out of the way? Fine!" I said even louder. I was crossing my fingers my plan would work. Suddenly they door got open. Melissa was standing in the door opening with a fierce look in her eyes. Quickly I pulled her in, and too surprise to do anything about it, she fell in the fire. Too bad for her, drinking my blood wouldn't help her to keep her hair. Because of me, she lost everything again, for the second time. I ran out as fast as I could, too find out I was just in little abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. Knowing my city like no one else, I figured I was near Bellefleur's. At least I know where I am. Figuring fire didn't kill Melissa the first time, I started to run. As fast as I could, looking around for a piece of wood that I could use as a stake. When she'll catch me, at least I'd have something to defend myself with. Keep on running. That's what I had to do. So I did, I ran towards the bar, but that wouldn't be enough.

"Yeah want to play? Let's play then!" I could hear Melissa yell from the cabin. I was pretty sure that in a few minutes, there wouldn't be anything left from the cabin. I could tell she was going to do exactly like her master Breandon. She was going to let me run till I couldn't anymore. It's not like if she has to run to get me. Vamp speed, a real bitch. This time, I tried to be smarter. I wasn't running towards home, I was running towards a spot in the wood. Real bad things had happened there, but from all places in the world, that was the only one were no vampire could ever get me. A spot where an invisible fairy bar/club used to be full of fairies dancing around and having fun. I had just a little chance to get there before Melissa got me. My brain shut down, and did the same movement repeatedly. Run. I was near the club, when Melissa got me. She made me fell on the ground somehow and stood right in front of me, fangs out.

"Are you done playing?" She asked me. Her hair was still smoking and was completely burned down. For the second time, Melissa was bald and it was because of me. "Do you like my haircut?"

"It fits you perfectly. Now you look on the outside like you like on the inside." Wasn't a good plan, piss her off even more.

"So, what am I going to do with you first?" During my fall, I had managed to hide that piece of wood behind me back. If she came to close to me, I was hoping I'd be able to stake her.

"what about go away before I putt you even more on fire. I'm sure you still have some flesh I could burn…"

"Right… Excellent idea!" She took out a match, where she had found it, I had no idea. "Do you think fairies or easy to kill?"

"I'm only part fairy remember… I'm sure vampires are way easier to kill than I am. After all, you're creator is gone and I'm still here."

"Yeah, I'm not my maker." She sure isn't.

"He killed you while you probably only where 13 years old. He was a coward." She hit me, hard. That's what happens when you insult a vampire's maker. I rolled over, just slightly and my stake was now hiding behind my chest while Melissa could see my back. Not sure that's going to be easier. She came closer to me and pulled my hair so she could see my face.

"Well, you'll reunite with your maker now." I said and somehow, I managed to be fast enough to stake her down. She looked at the stake in her heart before she started to, let's say melt to death. "Asta la vista, bitch." I said feeling proud and sick at the same time. I can't tell how many vamps got killed because of me. The only thing that managed to keep me going, is that well, vampire are already death, they died way before I was born. "Never mess with a pregnant halfie!" I said knowing that nobody could hear me. Standing back on my two feet, I looked at the sky. I have to admit, I was kind of surprised that Eric or Alcide hadn't find me yet. After all, how long should it take for me to get some wood? And Eric should have felt my fear a long time ago. I went back to the bar, walking slowly and taking my time. Running wasn't an option anymore and my legs where hurting like hell. My condition isn't what it used to be anymore. Once at the bar, I took a seat on a bench behind it. Normally people get here to smoke, unlike me who was just sitting here to wait for someone to bring me back home. I didn't exactly saw me walking back.

I can't tell if I waited seconds, minutes or hours, but Alcide and Eric both find me, along with Bill. It was kind of strange for me to see them all together. 3 guys from the 4 I ever slept with. Is it weird that 3 of them were already dead? I don't think so.

"Sookie!" Alcide said running out of the car towards me. The air around him was waving and I could tell he was about to turn. His eyes where glowing and gold and his teeth where more animal than human.

"I told you she was fine now." Eric said to my boyfriend.

"Are you okay Sookie?" Bill said ignoring his sherrif.

"Ding dong the bitch is dead." I think the reason I said that was because I was too tired to say something rational.

"Who was it?"

"It was Braendan's progeny. Turns out she didn't burn to death."

"But she's dead now?" Alcide asks both his hands on my shoulder.

"She sure is, staked."

"Really? Sookie staked a vampire?" Eric seemed to be surprised.

"I wasn't going to let her kill me."

"It's a good thing. Little Sookie is braver than I thought." Eric wasn't one to be nice tonight.

"Are we going to stay here and talk or are we going back home? I could use a shower." I was pretty sure I smelled smoky.

"What's that?" Bill was looking above the trees. At something I couldn't see."

"What is what?" Alcide asked him. His eyes weren't glowing anymore and he was back to normal.

"IT's a cloud of smoke." Eric said instead of Bill.

"Oh, I kind of fired up her cabin…"

"You did what?" All 3 of them said at the same time.

"What? I had to find a way to get out!"

"You're like a freaking human fire lighter." Eric said playing the one that didn't care.

"And I'm also a freaking exhausted woman who ran in the woods hoping she wouldn't die." Alcide took me in his arms like if he wanted to lift me up. "I can walk…"

"You already did enough for one night don't you think? I'm just doing what's right. We wouldn't want you to overwork and miscarry…" Alcide said.

"Great, baby talk. Fine." I was getting slightly more enthusiast about the baby. After all, she kind of saved my life and I did everything to save both of us. If I hadn't been pregnant, I probably wouldn't have reloaded my light fast enough. I let him lift me up and he took me to the car.

**I know this chapter isn't as long as the previous one. But's am in the middle of my midterms and I still have a lot of studying to do. I still wanted to update something for you guys so here it is. **


End file.
